Vrykolakas
by whackabee1
Summary: Elsanna. Dark A/U, time period is the same as Frozen's. Anna can't stay away from a curiosity shop, but when the peculiar shop keeper gives her a particularly desirable necklace, Anna stumbles in to the middle of a dark secret that could very well be the death of her. She just can't keep away from the shop keeper. Will she find another way out, or perish?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is the start of a dark A/U fic. This fic takes place in the same period in time as Frozen.

I suggest you at least give it through this first chapter to see if it hooks you, but I'm biased :P (I mean, hey, it's only 1,900 words).

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A young red head by the name of Anna Adgarson wandered the streets of a little town named Arendelle one late summer night. Darkness had befallen the land and few shops were left open, most people laying down for a good night's rest so they could start over tomorrow. She was out far passed her curfew, risking punishment to satisfy her own judgment-destroying curiosity. And where better to satisfy said need to know than at a curiosity shop? Her and her brother, Kristoff, had passed it on the way back from the market earlier that day, and something grabbed hold of Anna's attention, though she couldn't quite place what it was.

 _Kristoff will_ actually _kill me if I get caught_ she mused. _Better not get caught._ The girl saw a flickering candle in a nearby window, recognizing the store and grinned. "Now," she whispered to herself, "let's find something interesting."

Quickening her pace, she crossed the street and entered the shop. The young woman slowly made her way through the entrance, observing all the strange trinkets laid out around her. It was unnerving to say the least. The notion that entering this shop was a mistake formed in Anna's mind, but she dismissed it as quickly as it came upon her.

On the shelf next to her sat a shrunken head, the eyes sewn shut, face contorted as if it was made from a real, suffering person. Anna hoped it wasn't. The hair was straw-like, dry and brittle, the skin cracked and stretched.

A little down the shelf was a jar with an unidentifiable liquid in it, along with a singular eyeball resting at the bottom, preserved in the sealed glass container, watching ever so diligently over the store.

The back shelf was packed with old books, all of which were torn, worn, and dusty. It looked like they hadn't been touched in decades. A majority of them were about sorcery and magic, a subject Anna wasn't so sold on. She had caught wind of stories about a magic flower from over seas, word of a magic lamp, and witches that could turn people in to frogs with a snap of their fingers, but she never had any real proof. Just stories she was told by sailors and her brother, adopted for entertainment, not fact.

"Hello?" Anna called cautiously, as if her presence was unwelcome. "Anybody- Eep!" A dead rat on a shelf caught her eye. A fly buzzed around the aging carcass, looking for an opening to lay its eggs.

"What can I help you with?"

"Ah!" The red head jumped at the voice, her focus turning from the dead vermin to the clerk who had silently appeared, almost as if she formed out of the shadows themselves. Anna's heart was racing through her chest, she gasped to catch her breath. "I- um- I saw this place earlier and was just- just-"

"Curios?" The clerk had raised one eyebrow, staring back at Anna with a chilling, soul-piercing glare.

And that's when Anna noticed it. Or rather _her._ The clerk was a woman who didn't appear to be much older than Anna was. Her complexion was flawless, her skin eerily smooth. She was as pale as the moon on a clear summer night, and her hair resembled the silver aura surrounding the lunar body. The clerk's lips were blood red, pointed in an unamused frown. Her eyes were piercing and blue, an icy, vile sea entrapped behind them. She was gorgeous, she wore a... _night gown? Does she live here? Was she asleep when I walked in?_

The red head desperately needed something, _anything_ to latch on to and make into an excuse. She noticed a small array of jewelery behind the front desk. "I- Um... I want to take a look at the necklaces you have back there." Anna smiled uncomfortably, trying to manually siphon away the palpable awkwardness filling the air.

The clerk briefly looked less upset with Anna and silently walked over to a waist high door and unlocked it, granting Anna access to behind the desk. "Have a look."

Quietly and slowly, the red head responded "okay," and inched her way towards the jewelery. She noticed a staircase to the second floor as she did. _She_ does _live here_. She timidly glanced back at the pale woman before pretending to be interested in one of the necklaces. It appeared expensive. _There's no way I'll ever be able to afford this._ Nonetheless, she continued 'inspecting' it. It was beautiful, a ruby at the center, and the red head would have bought it if she could. Though whether it would have been to diffuse the tension or because she really wanted jewelery, Anna didn't know.

Anna picked up another necklace and pretended to compare the two. She scrunched her nose as if in concentration and was acutely aware of ice blue eyes burning holes in her sides as she shopped.

"You know," the clerk started, "I think I have just the thing for you." That was when Anna noticed how soothing the woman's voice truly was. She didn't hear it before, but now that the air seemed less thick to her lungs and her heart relaxed, she did. _I think she's starting to warm up to me,_ Anna optimistically speculated.

The woman picked up a small, wooden box that she kept under the desk and opened it. She paused for a moment, looking at the the contents (which Anna couldn't quite see at that angle, despite craning her neck) as if she loathed and loved the item all at the same time.

She turned to the red head. "Here."

It really was perfect. It was a necklace made completely out of silver shaped in to a crocus. Despite being metal, the craftsmanship on the flower was astounding, every last detail was captured. Clearly no time or talent was wasted in the creation of this masterpiece, and certainly no dime should be wasted when selling it.

In contrast to her sudden, burning desire to own this necklace, Anna waved it away. "Oh, I could never afford-"

"Just try it on," the clerk insisted. The woman leaned forward, quite literally scaring Anna stiff. The red head stayed as still as a stump as the pale woman hooked the necklace on her. A gentle brush of cool, dainty fingers on the back of Anna's neck made her hair stand on end. Her heart beat faster than ever, her mind blanking completely. "There," the odd woman said, stepping back.

The red head looked down at the metal against her chest. "Oh, wow..." She picked up the flower and tumbled it in her hands for a few seconds, marveling at it. In that time she had a strange sensation, like she bonded with the necklace as a mother bonds with her child. "I... How much is it?"

With a grin that Anna couldn't quite place between evil and kind, the woman replied "oh don't worry about it, it's yours."

Anna's eyes widened as the looked back down. "Whoa, really?"

"Yes. I hoped your curiosities are satisfied."

"Yes, I mean, yeah, I mean wow, thank you!" The red head met the clerks eyes. Big mistake. She immediately was swept over by a chill running down her spine, the most primal part of her brain telling her to get out.

The woman just stared back back, nodding to acknowledge the thank you. "I- um- I should go. Thanks, uh, bye." Anna quickly disappeared out the door, clutching her new necklace.

Unbeknownst to the red head, the clerk grinned and whispered to herself. "If only it was always this easy."

* * *

Across the sea, in a kingdom known as The Southern Isles, a man's attention was caught by his dagger. The handle was simple, nothing covering the metal. On either side of the handle was a detailed carving of a crocus. The entire weapon was made of pure silver, which, in most cases was not very practical.

This was not most cases. The carvings on the handle lit up.

"Finally," the man said to himself, "she's resurfaced. It's been half a decade, but she's back." He grinned and left to pack his things. He had to leave that night.

* * *

Anna neared her home, a small but livable abode on the outskirts of town, a cozy home made of wood. She tip-toed towards the front of her house, careful not to wake up her dog, Sven. He was loud, and if he woke up, Kristoff surely would too. _Then I'd be dead._ Kristoff had always been protective of her, more so now that they were on their own.

The large dog slumbered as the red head crept through the shadows to her front door. She cautiously opened the portal, which creaked as it swung. She froze, squeezing her eyes shut and expecting Sven to start barking, but nothing happened.

Closing the door as quietly as humanly possible and letting out a sigh of relief, Anna waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Inside, the moonlight couldn't illuminate the night, and lighting a candle could rouse her brother.

Pupils properly dilated, Anna just barely avoided a table and found her way into their short hallway. She arrived in front of her room and glanced to the right, where Kristoff's door remained shut. She listened, and through the thick door heard not so faint snoring. Snickering, the girl slunk in to her room, making sure to close the door behind herself.

She took of the necklace, getting one more look at it before tenderly placing it on her night stand. After changing in to a night dress, the red head laid down in her bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The pale woman was in Anna's room, and Sven could be heard barking outside, but she sound came through muffled, as if he was miles away. The clerk bled in to the shadows, and no matter how hard Anna tried to look at her, she could never focus on her. The mysterious woman stayed within the periphery of the red head's vision, seemingly vanishing in to the dark corners of the room. Anna pulled her covers tighter, as if the cloth would protect her from an attack.

Then, finally, the woman approached Anna. She grinned a twisted grin and the room began to spin. Sven's barking intensified. The blonde bent over and whispered something in to Anna's ear, but Anna couldn't hear it.

Closing her eyes to make it go away, the red head waited, then opened her eyes again to find an empty room. She felt floaty, like she was no longer bound to her bed. A glance at her night stand revealed that her precious necklace was gone.

* * *

Anna sat stark straight, coated in sweat and heaving for air from her dream. She clutched her chest first, then, heart still pumping blood entirely too fast, turned her attention to the night stand. She found the necklace sitting there and grabbed it tight, as if it would be stolen away the second she let go. The contact calmed her down a small amount.

Checking the room, the girl found no trace of the woman from the store. She allowed herself a sigh of relief and deflated. _It was just a dream._

She turned to fluff her pillow and saw a small, crimson stain. It was fresh, damp against her fingers. Anna's heart skipped a beat as she checked herself for injuries with her hands, but found none immediately noticeable. _Wait, it_ was _a dream, right?_

She looked up at the door, which now hung ajar.

* * *

A/N: I have a decent amount of free time, since it is summer and I'm off of university, so updates will be within a week of each other.

What do you think so far? Tell me below!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back, I'm glad you could make it.

* * *

"Which way, prince Hans?" The captain stood at attention.

The brown eyed prince looked around the ship he was on, men scrambling and shouting to get every last minute preparation done before they left dock. The rocking of the sea swayed the vessel as Hans glanced up at the moon glimmering in the night sky. He faced the bow, then the port bow, and made made his way around the ship, all the while keeping an eye on the glowing markings of his dagger.

Whilst facing starboard quarter, the crocus shined its brightest. He checked his compass, an evil smirk laying on his face. "North," he said, "until I give farther instructions."

The captain bowed and turned to shout orders at the sailors. The wooden vessel creaked as the masts were raised to collect wind, slowly sending them on their way.

* * *

Anna tried all night to fall back to sleep, but to no avail. She lay in her bed, clenching her teeth, too terrified to move a muscle, starring at the open door. She _knew_ she closed it, she always did. Necklace clutched tightly to her chest, the red head just couldn't stop her heart from booming like thunder.

She attempted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, but the detestable image of that alluring woman and her wry grin would crawl right back into her mind like a spider. She'd begin to panic, once again gluing her eyes to the door. Even as she sat wide awake in her bed, she could feel blue eyes watching her every move.

Finally, the sun began to shine over the horizon. The shadows that seemed so apt to house the shopkeeper faded away, and Anna began to relax, regaining some semblance of control over her facilities.

She waited until she heard Kristoff stir and slowly got out of bed, half expecting to see the ghostly pale woman waiting for her in the hallway.

When she didn't, she couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed. Her heart dropped, but her lungs deflated, pushing out a refreshing breath of tension she had been holding all night.

Not in the mood to eat, the girl tore a piece of bread off of a loaf. Kristoff walked in just moments later, yawning and sliding his hand through his straight, blonde locks of hair. "Mornin'" he yawned has he passed by Anna, eyes lazily hanging half shut.

Sven must have heard the blonde's voice, because from just outside the front door came whimpering as the large dog begged for breakfast.

"Oh, hey Kristoff," Anna distractedly replied.

The man let their pet in, then turned back towards his sister. He noticed her choice of breakfast and furrowed his brows. "Is that all you're having? We've still got some rabbit, and you usually eat twice as much as me in the morning."

The young woman was too tense to chuckle, it came out dry and strained. She curtly responded with "I'm fine."

Her brother shrugged it off, walking towards the meat pantry. "Suit yourself. Did you hear Sven last night, we was- hey, where'd you get that necklace?"

Anna's eyes widened and her heart stopped dead. _Crap crap crap crap!_ "I- uh- I... Found it on our way home from the market. Yup, I found it, pretty neat, huh?"

Kristoff's face drooped into a disbelieving yet stern glare. "Anna, stop lying to me. You didn't have it when you went to bed, I don't remember it."

She bit her lip. "You uh, you must have just never noticed."

Raising one eyebrow, the man didn't let up. "You didn't have it last night, and I don't think you went anywhere in your nightgown this morning, especially to buy jewelery that we _don't_ have the money for."

Anna's mind drew a blank. A long, painful, stomach knotting blank. Thinking of a decent response felt like rubbing sandpaper against her brain. "I..."

"You snuck out, didn't you?" Kristoff was just starting to develop the tell tale signs of anger. Thankfully, he wasn't at the steam-coming-out-of-your-ears stage, just the corner-of-the-mouth-twitching point.

 _He already knows,lying even more would just make this worse for both of us..._

Sensing the rigid shift in the air between his owners, Sven started whining again. Anna, however, didn't even notice, she was too busy freaking out inside of her own mind.

"I- yeah..."

Kristoff flung his hands in to the air and broke eye contact. "Anna, I _told_ you, it's dangerous at night, you could get hurt! How did you even afford that thing!? It looks _really_ expensive."

The red head felt a weight on her heart strings, bringing her down with it. She hated upsetting Kristoff. He was a good brother, great, in fact. She couldn't ask for anyone better. He took care of her, worked to provide her with food, and kept her safe ever since their parents' death. Ever since they were on their own, he had been understandably high strung and over-protective.

She had apparently remained mute for too long. "You're not telling me, which means it's something bad or something you're ashamed of. I think both."

"I-"

Anna could almost see her brother's mind jumping to conclusions. "Did you steal it?"

Taken aback by the suggestion, the red head gasped. "No! Why would you think that?"

Already dim eyes evanesced to an even more tenebrous place. "There's only one other way I know of to make that much money in one night. Anna-"

"Kristoff, no!"

Now the young man was gritting his teeth, a physical manifestation of the tension in the air. Anna felt her blood run hot, too, aquamarine eyes narrowing at what her brother was suggesting.

"Stop _lying_ to me!"

"I'm not, I-"

"Why, Anna? Why!? We have enough money to get by, you _don't_ need to-"

"I am NOT SELLING myself, Kristoff!" Anna's voice was loud and commanding now, face beat red. She knocked her brother off his presupposed rant like a boulder off a cliff. Quickly, she switched her demeanor and tone to the defensive. "I would never do that, you _know_ that."

Eyes softening in regret, Kristoff resumed his inquiry. "Then how...?"

Quietly, the red head answered. "I- I went back to that curiosity shop we saw- I- I was curios, I guess."

Closing his eyes and supporting his forehead on his fingers, Kristoff reprimanded his sister. "Anna, I told you never to go in there, I've heard nothing but horror stories about that place, it has a reputation, and not a good one."

"I know, I know," Anna pleaded, "but I just couldn't stay away from it, it looked so cool! It was like something just... pulled me in, I don't know. The shop keeper was kinda scary, but she gave me this necklace... for free."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, then met his sister's eyes once again, his own displaying skepticism. "What'd she want in return?"

"Nothing, it was really weird."

The man's impressive shoulders relaxed. "Well, you're okay, that's what's important. Just promise me you won't go back there, no matter how much you want to, okay?"

Biting at her lower lip, the red head conceded. "I promise." Just as Anna said that, the image of the shopkeeper trespassed in her mind once again. The perfect complexion, the dreadful yet beautiful eyes, the brief, chilling moment when she touched Anna's skin. It all made her feel like she needed to curl up in to the fetal position and scream. She looked down at the necklace as Kristoff went to feed Sven and cook breakfast.

While her brother ate, the red head took a quick bath. The water acted like a mental lubricant, allowing her mind to relax it's grip and partially ease off of the curiosity store. After she had changed into a simple, light green dress, it was time for her and Kristoff to head to the marketplace. The blonde man opted not to have a bath, he seemed to think they didn't need to happen very often.

During the day, Kristoff would sell ice. Needless to say, his most profitable season was summer.

Anna would come most days, primarily to provide more advertising. She'd find anyone in the crowd that looked too hot and inform them that they could, in fact, purchase some ice to help cool themselves off.

She hoped that work that day would keep her mind off of the proprietor.

It didn't.

Everywhere she looked in the crowed, she saw silken hair and a blanched face. The sightings would be fleeting, vanishing just as fast as they appeared. Anna was seeing things. The woman wasn't there, Anna's mind was playing cruel tricks on her, watching her squirm, much like a cat plays with its prey. She was sure she was losing her mind, and found herself advertising rather poorly.

But the big question still plagued her. Was she dreaming last night? She distinctly remembered shutting the door. _Right? But it's ridiculous to think she broke in to my home and came in to my room, let alone whispered in my ear._ Neither explanation made sense, the numbers just weren't adding up.

 _I should go back. No, you promised you wouldn't, you can't._ Anna frowned, knitting her brows together in thought.

 _I must have just forgotten to close my door._ Then she remembered the stain on her pillow. She lightly brought her fingers up to touch her neck, heart beat matching the rushed hustle and bustle of the marketplace. _I could have dreampt that, too._ She once again felt only smooth skin, no traces of blemish or injury. This prompted her to finally reach a conclusion.

 _I had to be dreaming._

"Anna, you alright?" The siblings were walking home at the end of the day, ready for supper then a good night's sleep. "You've kinda been in your own world all day."

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." _At least I_ think _I am._

Kristoff momentarily weighed his options, deciding to drop it. "Okay."

Finally, it was time for Anna to try to catch up on the sleep she had missed the previous night. She slowly walked in her room, yawing and stretching as she did, bidding goodnight to her brother. This time, she deliberately shut the door, being sure to make a mental note of this fact.

Anna faced her bed. Shadows on the walls danced to the flickering light of a candle burning dimly on her night stand. The wax was mostly melted, dripping down the sides as if the candle was bleeding.

After changing in to a night dress but keeping her necklace on, the red head turned to blow out said candle, but noticed something she wished she hadn't. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small, brownish discoloration on her pillow, right where she remembered the stain from her dream. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging ajar and breath eluding her, dread rising like the tide on a brisk night within her. She desperately tried to rationalize the spot before she completely lost it. _It must be wax from the candle. Yeah, that's gotta be it._

Content enough with her explanation, Anna blew out her light source, swiftly covering her room in a blanket of darkness. The red head climbed in to bed, glancing at each corner, making sure the woman wasn't lurking in any obscurities. She looked at the door again, noting that it was still closed, and tried to let her eyes slide shut.

She felt vulnerable without being able to see, and it took several hours, but Anna finally slipped in to sleep.

For the second time, her dreams were plagued with the mysterious shopkeeper. This nightmare was almost exactly the same as her first, and so was Anna's reaction to it.

Gasping for air and clutching her chest, Anna shot up, eyes wide, pupils dilated from the adrenaline rushing through her body. She curled up, trying to prevent herself from having a panic attack, doing her best to fill her lungs with each expansion of her chest.

It didn't help when she noticed the door, which was now cracked open the slightest amount. Anna could no longer feel her heart. It was like the organ had died, leaving her to fend for herself with a deep well of leaden terror in her stomach.

Though she had no idea what was going on, Anna knew one thing for sure: she _had_ to go back to that shop.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before we begin, I wanna say thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you all find this story interesting ^^

This chapter was originally going to be out sooner, but then life happened.

Oh, by the way, I don't own any characters, ideas, etc from Frozen, all rights belong to Disney. Only the plot line of this story is my own.

* * *

The next morning, Anna's appetite still didn't improve. She nibbled on a piece of bread, distractedly staring at the wall. She hadn't had an inkling of sleep the previous night after her dream and chalked her lack of hunger and general sluggishness up to sleep deprivation.

In juxtaposition with her idle body, the girl's mind was on overdrive. Her stomach was knotted while she desperately tried to figure out an excuse to go back to the shop. Lying to Kristoff again was not on Anna's list of okay things.

On the floor were both Kristoff and Sven, roughhousing as if they were brothers. It was a few minutes of relaxation before they got on with their day. The dog would lunge at his owner, tongue dangling out of his mouth like a wet noodle, and use said instrument to slobber all over his owner's face. Kristoff returned the favor by catching Sven and tumbling over.

Teal eyes steadily trained themselves on the commotion, but lacked the support of a mind to comprehend and process the images.

"Hey Kristoff," the red head tentatively started.

Pausing, he replied "yeah?"

Anna clutched her necklace as if it gave her strength. "I, um, I want to visit mom and dad..."

The man stood and took a couple steps towards his sister. "Sure, we can stop by on the way-"

"No, I um," Anna's voice was wavering. The memory of her parents still hurt like a fresh wound. "I was hoping I could just be alone- I- I want to talk to them."

Taking a moment to process the request, the burly blonde gently said "yeah, sure thing. I'll uh, I'll see you at the market later, then?"

A simple nod was her only response. Anna stood, getting ready to make the journey. This provided a perfect excuse for her to visit the curiosity shop, and she wasn't lying. She truly did want to pay her parents a visit.

The girl put on a black dress to pay her respects and was soon on her way to the cemetery. Even in the early morning, as the sun was just peaking out of the horizon, the summer heat hit Anna with the force of a wave due to her dress's dark color. The walk to the graveyard was only about a mile, but it felt longer in the blistering heat.

Because Arendelle was a small town, almost everyone had some sort of grave stone. Some were small and crumbling, the wear of time eroding them and covering them in moss. Others were magnificent, rooms that one could enter, laden with ornate carvings. It all depended on what the family could afford.

In their case, Anna and Kristoff could afford no more than one small memorial stone with the simplest of engravings. The girl approached said stone, solemnly kneeling before it. It appeared fresh in comparison to many of the grave markers. In chiseled writing, it read "Agdar and Idun."

As she tenderly reached out to touch the rock, a tear trickled down Anna's face. She felt restricted breaths forcing their way by a blockage in her throat, and began to sob softly. She knew there were no bodies below the memorial, but this was as close as she could get to them, and that may have been the most painful part. Though she lost her parents, Anna had no way to say goodbye to them. This obstacle made closure impossible, and kept the girl from completely moving on. Every time she visited, it felt just like the first time. The pain wouldn't go away, it never got easier.

"Mom, dad..." Anna sobbed out, voice just barely audible. "I- I..." She wanted to talk. In that moment, she longed more than anything to say something, anything. But she couldn't. She didn't know what to say.

Unable to stay and let misery soak farther in to her bones, the red head stood up and said a silent goodbye, moments later turning to leave. It was time to take a small detour.

During the walk, Anna's mind was plagued by thoughts of her parents, but the sickness was pushed aside the second that familiar store front came in to view. The depressing, old memories were hushed in preference of the more immediate, pressing matter: her nightmares. Or rather, what she hoped were nightmares.

It looked different in the day, the small window was cloudy, and the front wasn't so ominous. The wood appeared to be warped from exposure to the elements. Mind having switched gears almost entirely, Anna walked in. The same items were splayed about upon the shelves, nothing had been so much as touched. _I guess this place doesn't get much business._ The red head then remembered what Kristoff had said about it.

The light from the window died about halfway in to the store, creating an influx of darkness that appeared to be overtaking the building. On the desk was a flickering candle, oozing wax and barely clinging to life.

Anna glanced over the jewelery again, seeing the same staircase as before and suddenly feeling compelled to explore. For some reason, the thought of seeing where this woman lived excited Anna.

"Can I help you?"

Anna snapped out of her daze, heart skipping a beat. She jerked her head to the side as she gasped, locating which corner of the store the familiar voice came from. Suddenly, it was really hard to think. "Yes, I um, I was just looking at these..." the red head caught sight of little nick-knacks made of wood. She had no idea what they were. They were vaguely human shaped, and creeped Anna out. "...things." She looked back over at the pale woman, hoping that her excuse worked.

Disbelieving eyes stared back at Anna, making her shift under their weight. "Okay." The shopkeeper looked back down at an old, dusty book she was reading. It looked ancient, and several of the pages were torn, the title worn away over the years.

Anna pretended to be interested in the things she found, but would glance over at the blonde several times a minute, unsure of what to say. She just knew she needed answers.

She was definitely noticed, and promptly ignored.

A couple tense minutes later, the strange woman's voice stole the figurative spotlight. "Why'd you _really_ come back?" There was an air of hostility in it, one that made goosebumps stand up all the way down Anna's spine. The same primal instinct to run as before surged through her body. Anna wondered it a rabbit facing a predator felt the same way.

Anna clutched the necklace. The woman saw. "Well, the necklace you gave me, I- I've been having dreams about you since I got it." In that moment, the red head wished she _was_ a hare being hunted by a cat.

Surprisingly, the shopkeeper didn't seem vexed. For just a second, her face revealed concern, it was written like a scarlet letter on her forehead. But then, she masterfully gained control over her demeanor, summoning an air of irritation to float around her. "I'm sorry, I can't help that you're fantasizing about me."

The red head's mouth hung open dumbly for a solid three seconds. "I um, I- no, not that kind of dream, scary ones!" Anna's cheeks burned like a blood red flame, scorching her features. "Nightmares, they're nightmares!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Fighting with herself, the girl ripped her new, beloved necklace from her body and held it at arm's length, hands shaking. "Take the necklace back."

The metal rattled in the brief silence. "I can't."

Anna felt relief and hopelessness. "Why not!?"

"Because, it doesn't work that way."

"What are you talking about? You gave me the necklace, why can't you just take it back?"

Through the carefully controlled outer shell of this woman, the inner, more human part showed, if only briefly. "Get out of my store."

Taking a single step closer, the red head pressed farther. "No! Not until you explain what's going on."

That was a mistake.

"I said GO!" The woman lunged forward with lightning speed, startling Anna in to squealing and nearly falling over. Leaning in, the hostile shopkeeper growled. "Or I'll _make_ you." She was so close that her breath licked Anna's chin.

The proximity between the two acted to increase the weight of fear pushing down on the red head, relentlessly placing boulder after boulder atop her chest. Blue eyes pierced the girl so intimately that she could swear she felt physical pain. It was like the woman was reading Anna's deepest, darkest secrets. The primal point was the only working section of her brain, flight winning the battle against fight.

Before she even knew it, Anna was running to the door, shoving herself off of shelves to keep her balance. Just as she was about the cross the threshold into the safety of the outside, she stopped dead.

"Wait," Anna called as she spun around, "what's your name?"

The shopkeeper sent arrows with her eyes, narrowing them as if to intimidate Anna to death. She stayed mute for far too long, animosity spilling from her very being.

 _Why did you ask that? Why didn't you just leave?_ Anna kept silently yelling at herself as she came to her senses and swung the door open. Despite her internal conflict, the girl knew exactly why she asked for the stunning woman's name. Simply that: she was _stunning._ Just as the portal was closing behind her, she heard the same, soft, soothing voice she heard from the woman two nights ago. One that wasn't burdened with the weight of hatred or bitterness.

"Elsa."

Anna froze just outside the door in disbelief, silently repeating the name to herself. _Okay, why'd she tell me that if she's so angry with me? Why'd she even_ get _angry with me?_ Anna carried a hopeful guess for the answer to her first question, but hadn't the faintest idea for the second.

From the safety of shadows, Elsa watched through the window while the red head walked down the street. She couldn't decide on the tide of emotions spilling through her. She was scared, annoyed, stressed, hopeful, and everything else all at once. It was mixing like a witch's brew in her stomach, bubbling and steaming, boiling over with a repulsive flavor.

But she had learned over many years not to be hopeful and proceeded to kick herself for giving in and telling that girl her name.

 _I need to be more careful._

* * *

After two days of checking his dagger, steering to correct the course, and analyzing a map, Hans finally determined where the instrument was leading him.

He emerged on deck, map in one hand, dagger in the other, and summoned the captain of the ship.

"Captain, set course for Arendelle."

There were no questions. "Yes, your highness. We will be there in under a week's time if the winds favor us."

The prince nodded. "Let's hope they do."

* * *

A/N: Guess what, the next chapter is from Elsa's point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be all Elsa POV, but it works better being half Elsa, then half Anna.

Enjoy.

* * *

Elsa waited until she could no longer see strawberry blonde pig tails through her window, then once again picked up her book. She scanned the pages, but her brain refused to use any power to process the words, she was reading but not comprehending.

Even the force of sheer willpower couldn't help her focus. After several minutes of trying and failing to read a single page, Elsa slammed the Latin text shut in frustration. She placed the palms of her hands over her eyes and pressed in, as if to purge her mind of the red head.

 _Who I still don't know the name of... But she knows_ my _name. I shouldn't have told her._

The pale woman sighed and removed her hands, staring blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Late that night, Elsa left her store. She was hungry, it was time to eat.

The shopkeeper made sure to lock her place behind herself. Some of that stuff was just too valuable to risk. _Although, I don't know many that would be stupid enough to steal from me._

The moon's silver light bathed Arendelle in a sterling river, glimmering on the ocean, providing more than enough light for Elsa to see. She basked in the moonlight like a lizard in the hot sun, soaking it up as if it itself was her life source.

Everything was black, white, and blue, but visible. Clearly visible. Elsa could see colors just as well as any other person in the light, but darkness has a way of draining all vibrancy from an object.

She already knew the way to Anna's home, so she rode the shadows like a phantom, silently and masterfully using them to blend into her environment.

Soon enough, she arrived at her destination. Elsa crept up to the side of the red head's small abode and peaked in to the bedroom window. _If only this window opened._

There she was, fast asleep, mouth hanging open, and the tiniest line of drool just starting its journey down her chin. Elsa admired the sight: the gentle rise and fall of the covers, the unrelenting innocence of the girl's face. Subconsciously, the spying woman started to grin in one corner of her mouth.

But then her attention snapped to something else, the line of her mouth dropping into a sour frown. Around Anna's neck was the necklace. Elsa stared at the item, many years of contempt manifesting in her facial features. She loathed that necklace with every fiber of her being.

Elsa shook herself out of her trance and made for the front yard. There he was: the big, loud guard dog. Animals had a way of knowing that Elsa was around, so she had to be extra careful.

She was. Not a single sound but the wind whispering to the sea existed as the woman quickly made her path to the front door. Even though she was now inside, she knew she still didn't have long until the dog knew something was wrong.

In seconds, Elsa stood in Anna's room, once again watching the sleeping woman, but this time from inside. A horrid mix of emotions stirred in her stomach, slithering through her like a snake. Elsa bit the head off of the beast and swallowed it for now.

She approached the sleeping girl and leaned in, heart beating harder and faster, pupils dilating. Her canines grew sharper, now boasting an edge finer than any sword's. She opened her mouth and froze momentarily. The constant swoosh of blood through Anna's jugular vein filled the shopkeeper's ears, along with the slow yet rhythmic pounding of her heart. With the quietest voice she could muster, Elsa hoarsely whispered "I'm sorry."

Razor sharp teeth effortlessly broke smooth flesh. Elsa pulled back as the smell of freshly oxidized iron filled the air. She took a deep whiff, mouth salivating at the scent. Crimson gold pooled upon the crook of Anna's neck, seemingly glowing in the dead of night.

Waiting no longer, Elsa dug in, licking up the delicious blood, the delectably familiar metallic taste coating her mouth like moss on a rock. She continued to suck on the puncture wound, drawing an ample amount of liquid from the girl's vein, drinking until she had her fill.

Elsa pulled back, immediately putting pressure on the wound she created to cease the bleeding, thus preventing a mess. Her lips were stained blood red, a residual trail trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Closing her eyes, the woman silently recited a Latin phrase while focusing all of her energy not on herself, but on Anna. Specifically the spot she bit. She finished and removed her fingers. Underneath them was nothing more than perfect, smooth skin. She had healed the girl to eliminate as much evidence as possible. Or so she tried to tell herself.

 _You did it because you care. No, I've never cared for any other victim. But you care for her. She's different._

Elsa slammed her eyes shut, trying to stop her thoughts, fruitlessly aiming to convince herself that she didn't care. She just wanted the spinning in her head to stop, for the storm of emotions to go away and never come back.

Barking from the front yard yanked Elsa back to reality. She glanced one last time at Anna before bolting out with superhuman agility and speed. In no time, she had cleared the yard and was well on her way back home, the distant echoing of an aggravated dog chasing her like a ghost.

Elsa did much the same thing for the next two nights, lingering slightly longer each time to drink in the sight of this girl.

* * *

For three nights after learning the shopkeeper's name, Anna still dreamt about the woman; however, these dreams were not nightmares. They were pleasant, graciously allowing her to sleep through the night rather than wake up in a cold, panicked sweat. Her appetite, however, had not completely returned.

During the day, she still couldn't get the image of Elsa out of her mind. _Such a beautiful name._ The woman was still mysterious, and that just added to the allure. Anna had been fooling around with the idea of going back and telling the shopkeeper her name, but initially feared the possible backlash of such an action. Despite this, the idea grew more and more attractive over the days. Like a poor miner hoping to strike gold, Anna was hopelessly drawn in.

On the third morning, she woke up with a decision in her mind. That night she'd go back to the curiosity shop. She yawned and crawled out of bed. The room turned tipsy when she stood up, her head felt like it was suddenly filled with hot air. Anna sat back down to avoid passing out, then carefully stood back up. _What in the world?_

She made her way to the kitchen and once again had only a piece of bread for breakfast. Kristoff approached her. "Anna, are you okay? You've barely been eating."

"Yeah, I guess I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"Then you should stay here and get some rest, I'll pick up some herbs on my way back."

Anna shook her heard. "No no, I can work! I'm not feeling _that_ bad."

Kristoff considered this for a moment. "Okay, but if you get worse you should rest."

She certainly didn't get any better during the day. Anna would have to take frequent breaks, as working would rapidly fatigue her. It was like her energy was being siphoned away and stolen. She didn't have a clue what was wrong, but she did have hope that it'd go away quickly.

After work, the red head made some tea over a fire. She let a small combination of herbs that Kristoff bought soak in simmering water until it took on a sickly green appearance. Despite it's repulsive looks, the fluid was nearly tasteless and helped with how she was feeling. Tendrils of steam rose from her tea like specters escaping purgatory, a testament to how hot the solution was. She stayed up late sipping on the tea, waiting for her brother to finally go to bed.

Eventually, he did. The girl finished off her now cool drink and prepared for her excursion.

Once at her destination, Anna paused at the door. Her heart was pounding like a war drum. Nervousness clutched its detestable fingers around her with an iron grip. Stealing herself, she walked in and made straight for the counter, where she knew she'd find Elsa.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting and reading that same old book. Anna froze like a statue and inhaled sharply.

"Why are you here?" The shopkeeper's tone of voice was bone-curdling, though not raised. It instantly made Anna's skin crawl. She fought the urge to run.

"I just wanted, well, I wanted-"

Elsa looked up, raising one eyebrow. "You wanted...? What? I told you to leave."

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't come _back_."

Anna's attempt to lighten the mood met a swift demise. The woman glared at her. If looks could kill, Anna would have keeled over.

She fiddled with her necklace. "I- why'd you tell me your name?"

 _This_ broke through to the woman. Elsa's cold stare developed a fault and was torn apart for several seconds. Anna could feel Elsa's panic as she tried to devise a response.

The red head grinned; she had the upper hand now. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I came here to tell you mine."

In an attempt to regain dominance of the situation, Elsa stood, making it clear that she was a little taller than Anna, and much more intimidating. She pointed to the door and took a menacing step forward, all too quickly morphing in to the perfect predator. In the most piercing tone she could muster, she said "you need to leave. Now."

The hairs on Anna's back stood on end. She felt spineless against this woman, but didn't give in. "It's -"

"Go!"

"Anna."

There was a silent pause. The air seemed to stop moving, and all the red head could here was her own breath cutting the space between them. Anna knew she was still winning, if only barely. She needed to think quickly, rebut Elsa's response before it arrived, but she felt dead in the water.

Elsa momentarily stared blankly at Anna before closing her eyes and placing her fingertips on her temples, as if in annoyance. Whether she was actually perturbed or trying to recollect control over herself, Anna couldn't tell.

Elsa tried not to repeat the name in her head, she tried to not care. _Anna. Stop it, you're falling for her, get away from her. She has a lovely name. You_ care _about her._ The woman wanted to curl up and cry, wanted to be as far away from here as possible, but she couldn't do that for one reason: the damned necklace.

Once the shopkeeper spoke, Anna had her answer. Her tone of voice was clearly intended to be intimidating and hostile, but it lacked true conviction. "Get out."

Anna grinned from ear to ear. She had won. "Fancy a stroll?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the wait, I came down with Mono and life happened, I didn't have a lot of time or energy to write.

Anyway, chapter 5 is here now, you'll get a tiny peak in to Elsa's past in this one, so enjoy :)

* * *

Elsa's mind stopped in its tracks. She felt as uncomfortable as a fish out of water, and was trying just as hard to breathe. _Wait, what?_

"I don't think-"

Anna ever so innocently placed her hands behind her back and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. "Oh come on Elsa, it'll be _fun._ "

Being at the top of the food chain, the shopkeeper didn't know how to lose fights. And right now, she was siphoning all of her energy into just staying on her feet. Hearing her named spoken by Anna sent all kinds of bizarre thrills through her body. She tried and failed to ignore them.

The woman feigned indifference as best she could, but looked about as out of her element as a Jester given a crown. "No."

The red head stepped forward. "Just a short one."

Elsa lost her resolved like sand slipping through her fingers. She looked down, as if to find it upon the floorboards. "Fine."

W _eak. You're weak. It's just a walk, that's all. You know_ very _well it's more than that._

From Anna came a smile so bright it nearly lit up the dim room. "Great! Let's go!" She held her arm out, elbow at a right angle so they might walk arm in arm. Elsa suppressed her urgent desire to take the girl's arm and began towards the door, not even acknowledging the offer.

Greatly elated by her victory, Anna didn't get deterred by Elsa's apparent disinterest. Instead, she happily followed the pale women into the bath of moonlight waiting outside.

They were walking _together._ Well, it was more like Elsa briskly walking and Anna following her. The red head honestly never thought this far ahead. She didn't really know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm still dreaming about you."

A stride was broken by fleetingly stiffened muscles. "I'm sorry."

A warm, infectious grin slithered on to the strawberry blonde's face. "They're good dreams now."

 _This_ got Elsa's attention.

"No- not uh, not like that, like, just, um... not bad ones?"

Blue eyes pierced Anna's for several long, uncomfortable seconds. Her face was beat red and she desperately wished that Kristoff's ice stall was open.

After a silent buildup, no climax emerged. Elsa looked in front of herself, once again moving.

Anna, on the other hand, was suffocating. She had efficiently made the stroll so _awkward. Why would I tell her that_ first _? If at all. It just makes me sound creepy! To be fair, she's kinda creepy, too._ Taking a deep breath of air that felt like clay in her lungs, the girl changed the topic. "So, um, where are you from? I mean before here, obviously. You've only been here for like five years, so where'd you live before here?"

Elsa stared at Anna, it felt like she was trying and succeeding to yank something out from inside of the girl. The silence stretched on far longer than its natural life. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, how about your parents? I mean, do you have family?" The red head had to pant a little to catch her breath. This walk was wearing her out. Which was odd, considering she usually had copious amounts of stray energy that could keep her going for days on end.

Once again, Anna fell under the perfect predator's gaze, cool and threatening, calm but powerful. Elsa looked away again, this time closing her eyes and concentrating. "Will you stop asking questions?" The tone of voice indicated that it was more a statement than question.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to-"

"Anna, quiet. You asked me on a stroll, not for a conversation."

The red head stared dumbly at the shopkeeper. She inhaled as if to say something, but thought better of it and kept to herself. This walk was turning out to be more stressful than she was hoping for... by a long shot.

Elsa focused her mind on putting one leg in front of the other. Having Anna so close to her and _talking_ to her wasn't helping her situation. The beast that was her hunger was waking up, and the girl's voice only served to agitate it farther. And that _damned_ thumping of her heart. The enticing rush of blood through her veins was loud and clear for Elsa.

On top of all this, she was frantically trying to undermine her impetuous thoughts about Anna. But they were still leaking in to her mind, slithering through the cracks like snakes.

Elsa glanced over, only to have her eyes trace the line of Anna's jugular, saliva almost dripping from her mouth, and teeth sharpened. She was pulled in as if by gravity, and she had to learn to fly to avoid succumbing to her desires.

The two journeyed in silence together for nearly half of an hour. They found themselves in the park. Dark-swept trees lumbered over them like shadowy beings, watching their every move, spiderwebs of branches threatening to snatch them up. The grass looked almost blue in the light, their surroundings blurred by darkness, overtaken by the unnatural veil of night. No birds chirped, no squirrels ran about collecting nuts, no people enjoyed the scenery. It was just them and silence, not even light was brave enough stay.

They came across a lonesome bench, and the red head found the power to talk. "I think I need to rest, can we stop?"

Elsa simply nodded and stood still. Anna, on the other hand, collapsed into the bench with little grace. "Phew!" She waited a few moments. "Aren't you going to sit?"

With steadfast eye contact, the strange woman asserted "I'm fine right here."

Anna mentally pulled back. "Okay..."

They marinated in the gloomy silence of the park. The red head had the chilling feeling that she was game ready to hunted for sport. She shivered at the thought.

 _There's something about Elsa,_ Anna mused as the woman in question stared into the blackened sea, visible only by a ghoulish silhouette. _She acts tough, but on the inside seems... kind. She likes my company, but tries everything to avoid it._ What _is she hiding?_ Considering the juxtaposition Elsa's secret created to her friendly nature, Anna determined that whatever it is, it must be dreadful enough to permanently damage someone.

She wasn't sure she wanted the answer anymore.

After several minutes of silence, a quiet, soothing voice finally made its way out. "What about _your_ parents?" Elsa was sure she knew the answer, she had seen Anna's living situation several times. She told herself to leave it alone, that the less she knows of Anna the better for both of them.

But like a man bested in combat, she caved. Curiosity was better at swordplay.

Anna's mouth hung agape. _Did she really just ask that?_ She quickly thought about how to answer, what to say. _The truth. Say the truth._

She inhaled sharply, expectant blue eyes on her. "I... they passed." She grabbed the necklace, drawing from it what she could, and looked down. "Two years ago. It was a shipwreck, just a few days' time off the coast." Anna felt weight in her throat, the memories brought up were painful.

Elsa took half a step forward, but held herself back. She distanced herself slightly, and in an all too understanding tone, she whispered "I'm sorry."

Anna simply nodded and swallowed her sadness. "Me too," she rasped.

"My," the pale woman started tentatively, "my parents passed, too. Many years ago."

The red head stood up and attempted to step closer. Elsa kept her distance. "Elsa, I... what happened?"

The shopkeeper flashed back, but kept quiet.

* * *

Elsa silently filed in to a mud hut on the outskirts of town. A town in the kingdom now known as The Southern Isles. It was dark and smelled of sweat and death. The stench hung like a looming cloud in the sky.

On a rat infested straw bed laid an old, wrinkled woman, shivering and covered in a layer of sweat. A fire burned through its last moments in the middle of the floor, providing light with an orange filter around the home.

Elsa walked up to the woman, who's breaths were shallow and sparse. With each gasp for air came the rumbling of mucus from within the woman's lungs, a sickening wheezing infecting the scene.

"Mother," the younger of the two said. She reached her hand out to stroke straw-like hair glued together with clumps of blood and dirt.

The woman turned slightly, her eyes already starting to glaze over. Out of her throat came a pained voice, barely audible. "My dear Elsa, you haven't aged a day."

Elsa grabbed her mother's hand. A lump sat in her throat and salty despair leaked down her cheeks. "Shh, rest, mother. You needn't speak."

Entering a coughing fit, the sickly lady curled up and hacked up several rounds of blood and mucus, spraying it across the room, staining her daughter's dress with her ailment.

Waiting for the coughs to subside, Elsa calmly wiped herself off with her hands and held her family closer. "I brought something to help. It'll take away your pain."

"No-no m-magic," the woman rasped.

"But it will help! It will make you stop hurting!"

The dying woman pushed her finger up against her pale daughter's lips and quietly assured "Shhhh."

Elsa bit down tears, closing her eyes and beginning to sob. She grabbed her mother's hand and held it against her chest, so she might bring it closer to her heart, as if to use her own life force to save her. "Mother..." She sniffled, the pain already becoming all too real.

"You h-haven't a-aged a d-d-day," the deteriorating woman repeated.

"You _knew_ I wouldn't, mother. You knew the price."

The woman gently grasped the back of her offspring's head and looked in to her eyes. Elsa found herself staring face to face with death himself.

The crushing knowledge that he could never touch her weighed on Elsa's mind.

With her last, fighting breath, Elsa's last remaining parent whispered "I love you, Elsa."

All too quickly, the color and what little life was left in the older one's eyes drained out, leaving nothing but barren, gray fields. The body went limp, and Elsa pulled it close, hugging it with all her mite. She felt like she could give her own immortality to the woman, save her, return the favor. But it was a cruel illusion of the gods, tricking her in to hope, never intent on satisfying. She had lost her father just a week before to the same mysterious illness, she couldn't handle losing someone else.

"Mother! Mother! No! ...I-I love y-you, too." Elsa sobbed over the body, holding it close and repeating as many healing spells as she could remember. But they were weak, useful against minor injuries, but nothing more. She could never possess enough power to reverse death. Through her anguish, Elsa came to one conclusion, channeling all of her grief in to determination. From that day forth, she swore she'd only feed off of members of one family: the royal family of The Southern Isles.

* * *

Finally, the shopkeeper looked up. She practically just mouthed "sickness."

"Do you um, do you want to talk about it?" Anna did not know how thin the ice beneath her was, she just hoped it wouldn't break.

Elsa hugged herself. "We should get back."

Anna nodded. They walked in silence back to the curiosity shop.

When they arrived, the pale woman started in the door, and the red head coerced enough bravery into her diaphragm to talk. "We should do that again. It was.. fun- well, not fun because we talked about our dead parents, just... fun. I'm gonna stop talking."

Elsa paused momentarily in the doorway, then shut the portal behind herself without a single word. Considering the woman's normal demeanor, Anna took the silence as agreement and smiled.

Elsa waited until she was sure her acquaintance was asleep, then departed. It was finally time to eat.

* * *

"The gods have been good, m'lord. We should be arriving in Arendelle in two days' time."

Hans grinned at his captain's news. Revenge was getting closer, he could almost taste it's diabolical satisfaction in his mouth.

"Raise no flags, we will not be docking."

The captain of the ship raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Hans explained. "We can not let anyone know I'm here. You will drop anchor just out of sight of Arendelle's docks and I will row to shore at night. You will wait for me to return."

Confused but unquestioning, the sailor agreed. "Understood."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You have no idea how excited I am to post a new chapter! Enjoy!

Also, as you read this chapter and each chapter after it, keep in mind the time period. During this time, homosexuality was punishable by death.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Elsa and Anna walked, and the shopkeeper couldn't keep her mind straight. What would have happened if she took Anna's arm? What if she actually told Anna about her past?

 _Would I still be sitting here alone... thinking about her?_

Elsa closed her eyes and massaged her thoughts away. _No, stop. You can't. She's prey, nothing more._ Denying was fruitless, of course, for no matter what her brain thought up, her heart wouldn't have it.

Reading presented the woman with no better of an escape than running in circles would have. She felt trapped by her own desires.

Just then, there were footsteps outside of the front door. Elsa's eyes darted in their direction, and she honed her ears in on them. They stopped for several seconds inches from the door. The woman's heart stopped dead. She knew who it was.

As if on cue, Anna opened the door and walked in. Elsa froze, allowing herself a split second to don a cold disguise.

The red head approached the desk, already sporting a victorious grin. "Hi, Elsa."

"Can I help you?"

The confidence on Anna's face was almost intimidating. For the first time in many years, Elsa felt small. She fixated on the necklace. "I think so. Would you care for another stroll?"

The shopkeeper's mouth hung open. She was expecting the question, but that didn't make answering any easier. Deep down, she was overjoyed that Anna had come back. Her eyes darted to the window on their own accord, analyzing its luminosity. The sun was still out, but the night was nigh.

She _was_ going to automatically say yes, whether she liked it or not. But she couldn't, not at this time. "I... no thank you."

Anna was dumbfounded for such a short time that the reaction would have been imperceptible to anyone except Elsa. "You agreed to another one last time," she countered.

The shopkeeper clearly recalled their previous excursion. "No I didn't."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Well, you didn't _say_ it. Not out loud, at least. But you didn't say _no_."

Elsa tried to speak, but words evaded her. Anna wasn't even making sense, but she was winning because Elsa _wanted_ her to win. She wanted this walk, to get closer, even though she knew she shouldn't. "Come back in three hours."

Anna froze. Her mind drew an impressive blank as she processed the implication. _She wants me to come back at night, probably so no one sees us, right? If she doesn't want us to be seen that means she wants..._ Understanding flushed over the red head's face like a rolling wave. She smiled. "Oh, I get it."

Elsa realized the only motive that would make sense to someone that didn't know of her... condition. She fought like a savage beast against a blush, but it fought back, scarring her cheeks with red as it lashed at her. For all her ability to blend in to shadows, she could not vanish into thin air. And right now, Elsa resented that fact. "No, it's not that- I-"

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay." Anna smiled innocently. "Better safe than sorry. I'll be back in a few hours!" She grinned and skipped out of the shop.

The pale woman stood there, still as a stump. Her brain was blitzing her with ideas. _What does she think we are now? What does she think... or_ know _I want? You screwed up._ Still, Elsa couldn't help but look briefly on the bright side: Anna was _definitely_ attracted to her.

 _What are you doing?_

* * *

Three hours passed like three days. Elsa couldn't properly distract herself while she waited. Even as she tried to learn new magic, her eyes drifted off to watch the sun make it's way to the horizon. Her mind became more and more flustered as hunger encroached.

Anna skipped up to the door, a stupidly wide grin on her face. This was going to be a good night, she could feel it. She didn't hesitate when she entered the curiosity shop.

They walked side by side out into the world once again. Despite herself, Elsa reached out and enclosed the red head's arm with her own. Anna melted basking in the flames of serendipity.

* * *

The shore was close. Hans' back ached and arms burned from the work. It was labor that a prince was scarcely used to, but he was determined. A heart darkened by vengeance is not easily deterred.

After several hours of rowing, the man was dripping with sweat, glimmering in the moon light almost as much as the seawater. He pulled the canoe onto a beach and out of sight, abandoning it for now. He checked his dagger once more, and looked off in the direction of the park.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Familiar with the route, the two woman automatically strolled towards the park. This time, however, Anna didn't mind the silence, it was peaceful.

When they did finally get to their destination, it wasn't gloomy and daunting like it was last time. The trees, though still blackened by the night, stood still, protecting the women from the moon's gaze with their branches. The distinct lack of life left behind a serene silence that neither wanted any squirrel or chipmunk to break.

Well, at least that's how Anna experienced it. Elsa, on the other hand, wasn't having such and easy time. Her mind was plagued by her usual demons, the internal arguments scurrying around like infected rats. Hunger clashed with caring as reason took on feelings. She couldn't take her ears off the pounding of Anna's heart or her mind off the soft, curvacious lips.

She needed something, anything to keep her mind off of all of this, lest her heart explode.

"I never told you where I came from," she said.

The red head's ears perked up, her heart fluttered. _Elsa initiated conversation! Oh my, I- wait, listen, no, wait respond first, don't just stare!_

"You don't have to- I mean, it's none of my business, really, you seem private and I, um... shouldn't have invaded that." Why was breathing so hard?

Anna was already fatigued by the walk due to her mysterious illness persisting, but the added pressure of Elsa starting to open up destroyed any chance she had of making it without resting. She collapsed on to the same bench as before.

"I-" The shopkeeper thought her words through, she had to make the time line make sense to Anna. "I was born in The Southern Isles."

"Oh," Anna said, "where's that?"

For the first time since she met her, Elsa chuckled. It was choppy and incomplete, but its departure seemed to dissipate a marginal amount of stress, too. _Is she actually comfortable around me now? This is... wow!_

"It's straight south of here."

For a fleeting moment, Anna felt as dense as the village idiot. "I knew that! I was just, just making sure you remembered?"

The mood lightened slightly, both women becoming at ease. It was a bizarre feeling for the red head, not having to consciously keep fighting her wit for survival around this pale woman. She liked it.

"Why'd you come here?"

Elsa pondered the question for a few moments. She relaxed, not letting toxic thoughts in, allowing herself to be happy just this once. She decided the truth could wait indefinitely. "It was just time for a new start," she simply explained.

Anna took a tentative step into choppy water. "Was it- was it because of your, um, your parents?"

The question felt like a stab to the heart, catching the shopkeeper off guard and hitting home all too hard. Biting back tears, but pain still showing on her face, she croaked "s-something like that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"It's okay."

"Oh-okay, you sure?"

"Yes, Anna."

Elsa once again transfixed her hunter's vision on pink lips. They were so smooth, silver light playing on them in the moonlight. As hard as she fought, she couldn't stop looking.

Anna was controlled by a similar force. She too was honing in on red lips, tracing the line of a pale, ever so lightly freckled jaw. She couldn't help but scoot a little closer to the woman. They spent an eternity dancing with their eyes, and when the song was finally over it was now or never.

 _Thump thump thump_ was all Anna could hear in. Butterflies in her stomach rattled her body, she had to fight not to hyperventilate.

Then, as quickly as it came, the moment was gone. The option slipped through their hands like a fickle fish. Anna wondered if she missed her golden opportunity.

"Excuse me, ladies."

The red head's eyes bulged out of her skull and she jumped ten feet in the air. "Ah! I mean, who's there? I mean, uh, hi." She looked at the intruder, nervously twirling her strawberry pig-tails in her hands.

Elsa was dead still, as if the spectator could only see her if she moved. Anna didn't have time to get an accurate read on her face.

The man was rather handsome, standing straight, obviously well-fed with an impressive physique. He smiled smoothly at Anna. Elsa narrowed her eyes, hate creeping through her gaze. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

The red head furrowed her brows. Why was someone wandering around this late? And why did he want to talk to them? "No, I mean, I guess not. What- who are you?"

Seamlessly, the newcomer picked up the conversation once more, turning to face Elsa now. This time, Anna paid close attention to her features. The look on Elsa's face was unmistakable. She despised this man, though the reason was unknown.

"How impolite of me, I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I'm coming through Arendelle to catch up with Elsa."

 _Wait, "prince"? Southern Isles? That's where Elsa's from._ "Wait, you _know_ each other?"

Elsa denied at the same instant the man affirmed.

"No."

"Yes."

Panic rose like high tide within the shopkeeper. It was all about to unravel, she could taste the putrid underbelly of her secrets spilling into the wrong hands.

"We have a sort of... history."

Jealousy shot through Anna like a nervous tick. "W-what kind of 'history'?"

Elsa stood, standing nose-to-nose with Hans, marking her territory. Anna decided that if she were standing where the brown haired man was, she would have taken a knee in defeat.

"Don't," Elsa growled at Hans. Anna's skin vicariously crawled.

He turned to address the confused red head. "I'm afraid you've made an unfortunate choice of... companionship. You see, Elsa is-"

"He's a liar!"

"She's wanted in my Kingdom."

"Anna, don't listen to him!"

Anna's mouth hung open. _A criminal?_ It was impossible to believe. _But is does explain why she's so secretive and acts so closed off._ It made sense, it all did. Unfortunately for the girl, she had no idea how heinous the crimes were said to be. "W-what? No way! Elsa's too nice, she's-"

"Oh yes, you see, I have a warrant for her arrest and... execution here."

 _Execution...?_ Even if Elsa _was_ wanted, Anna didn't want to see her executed. The thought sent cold, menacing shivers up and down her spine and left a deeply unpleasant presence in her stomach.

"He's lying to you!" The shopkeeper's voice was wreaking of desperation now. Anna didn't know who she believed. Why would someone lie about that? _And it does explain why she doesn't tell me more about herself... and her new start..._

Hans sifted through his pockets and withdrew a folded piece of parchment, handing it over to Anna. She turned to allow moonlight to illuminate the page, but wasn't sure she wanted to read it.

"Execution- what- she... for... murder?" Anna's world collapsed, the weight of darkness surrounding them destroyed all of the girl's optimism and cheer about the night. A rancid taste developed on her lips from her past desire to kiss Elsa. She wiped it clean. "She's a... a killer?"

"Anna! It's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is. The victim was a prince nonetheless. My own brother." Hans seemed to be enjoying Elsa's unraveling quite a lot. Anna was at a loss for everything, what to think, say, do. She just stood there in shock, not moving, not processing. It was like the Earth stopped spinning altogether, like time took a vacation.

Pleading blue eyes as rich as the sea behind them peered at the red head as she tried to find words. They looked genuine, the only problem was they were as hard to see into as the ocean, too. Anna couldn't decide where to lay down her loyalty.

Words kept slithering away, but Anna finally managed to get a hold of her serpentine tongue. Her voice was barely audible over her fear stricken heart. "Elsa.. W-who _are_ you?"

* * *

A/N: Stuff gets real in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, keep in mind that homosexuality was punishable by death.

* * *

"Anna, I-"

"No, Elsa, just- just..." The girl buried her face in her hands to help straighten her thoughts out. It didn't work.

"Please-"

"Sh! Just stop! I need... I need time and- and I need- I don't know I just need to- to get _away_ from you!"

defeatedly, Elsa called after as Anna turned to run. "Anna!" But she was gone, vanished into the night, footsteps slapping the pavement. The shopkeeper wanted to chase her down, but she still had _Hans_ to deal with.

"Such a shame, really. I think she liked you."

Elsa's stomach lit on fire, her blood boiled like a wicked witch's brew, spewing rage into her mind. "I _will_ kill you. Just like I did your brother," she snarled.

In an annoyingly confident tone, the prince retorted "not likely." He was fast, but Elsa was faster. He drew his special dagger and plunged it right at the woman's gut. However, with lightning speed, she caught him by the wrist. He felt her steal his upper hand.

"You've been practicing," Elsa taunted. "But you're still too slow." She effortlessly crushed the man's wrist, the sickening crackling of bones crying into the night.

Hans howled in pain and stumbled, the dagger plummeting to the grass.

Wasting no time, Elsa slammed the man into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. She felt a rib snap as she did so.

It took several long seconds of panting to catch his breath, but Hans finally did. Elsa's predatorial gaze burned right through his eyes, livid flames flaring within.

"You- you know," the royal gasped. "One could argue that what I caught you two doing is... disturbed. I mean, the way you were looking at each other. You can be hung for that. But then again, you wouldn't mind being hung, would you? No, that wouldn't even bother you... Anna on the other hand-"

Elsa tightened her grip, pushing in to Hans' hyoid process and lifting him off the ground. "Don't you _dare_ even _talk_ about Anna!"

"Just think, she's thin, the fall wouldn't break her neck. She'd probably hang there, suffering for some time-"

"FUCK YOU!" Elsa was so blinded by rage, so lost by morbid thoughts of the red head meeting such a meager demise that she lost track of Hans' moves. She was going to kill him, to break his skull. Their history combined with his taunting, all buried in her delicate state of mind and hunger were just too much. Plus, he was part of the royal bloodline.

She reach her hand into the air, preparing a final, fatal blow, but was too slow. The smooth slice of a silver dagger breaking skin slipped into Elsa's ears before her brain even registered what had happened.

It had been a long time since Elsa felt such an intense physical pain. Any other knife would have hurt, but she'd be able to brush it off like a bug. This, however, sent a shock through her entire body, like rubbing salt into an open wound.

Elsa gasped, her breathing shallowed, and she looked down. The weapon entered near her kidney, a red stain rapidly wetting her dress around the injury. She felt light headed. The world spun as Hans whispered in her ear. "You lose."

* * *

Anna got to her home not fifteen minutes later, completely out of breath, and limbs too tired to even hold her upright. She burst through the door crying and gasping for air.

"Kristoff!"

Her brother woke up and came running out of his room, concern deep within his eyes. "Anna- what? Where were you? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She collapsed into his arms, crying into his shoulder. "I- we- Elsa- and then we- and this prince guy and she- she- she killed someone and I don't know what to do because- because-"

Kristoff pulled away from his sister, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. "Okay, okay, slow down. Tell me what happened."

The red head sniffled, ridding her face of tears. "Okay. I- I snuck out and-"

"You what? Anna, I-"

"Kristoff!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Continue."

"Well, I w-went to see E-Elsa." When recognition failed to signal on her older brother's face, Anna elaborated. "The curiosity shopkeeper." Kristoff was clearly displeased, but stayed silent. It made it more difficult for Anna to keep talking. "We- we kinda went on a w-walk, we had b-before, but this time was different. We... we almost... you know..." She pitifully looked up at a bewildered blonde.

Then, understanding flushed across his face. To Anna's terror, horror befell her brother's features. "Anna, you're... No no no no no, you can't, you can be put to _death_ for that, you've gotta, you've gotta- what if someone finds out?"

Anna scooted back so the physical contact between the two was broken. It was a terrible feeling, being let down by the one person she thought she could trust. It made her feel small and alone. It was like wandering the night without the moon as a guide. Her throat tightened up and renewed tears began welling within teal eyes.

"Oh no, Anna, don't-" Kristoff moved forward to comfort his sibling once more. "Okay, just..." he sighed. "Is that all?"

Slowly, the girl shook her head.

"What happened next?"

"W-we got interrupted by this guy, he was- he said he was a prince and that- and that-"

"And?"

"And that Elsa was w-wanted in his c-country. He showed me a w-warrant."

Kristoff gently reassured her "shh, it's okay, Anna. What did it say?"

"That's the bad part." Anna felt as if she was going to have a panic attack, she curled up, clinging to sanity with slipping hands. "She's wanted for m-murder."

"Murder!? I knew something was off about her!"

"Th-they're gonna kill her, Kristoff. I- I don't want her to die- I..." Then, it became clear. Like magic, the red head's mind cleared the storm clouds and she was able to see _exactly_ what was behind them. "Oh gods... they're gonna kill her," she whispered. Killer or not, Anna wanted Elsa to live. She shot up and towards the door.

"Wait, Anna! No! She's dangerous- ahh, crap." Kristoff chased after her.

* * *

"Elsa!" The red head arrived at the park where they had been before, but nothing was there, not a trace of Elsa. She panicked, hysteria set in on her heart like a disease.

"No no no no no! Elsa, where are you?" Anna frantically spun around and tried to think, but the train kept derailing. "Okay, okay, think Anna, think," she whispered to herself. "Where would Elsa go to hide?" She kept her assumption that Elsa safely escaped, because the alternative was too much.

She thought back to the store, the only other place she had ever seen Elsa. "That's it!"

Just as Kristoff caught up, Anna bolted again.

In no time, she arrived, attempting to barrel through the door. It didn't budge, it was locked tight. Anna stepped back and looked around, determined to find a way inside. She noticed a loose brick in the street and took her ticket in.

"Anna, what are you-"

By the time Kristoff had finished his question, his sister had wiggled a brick free of the street and lunged it at a window. The shattering of glass rippled through the streets and echoed as razor sharp shards hit the ground.

"Okay, no, I am _not_ following you in there." Angrily, the man crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Anna scarcely heard him as she climbed through, accidentally cutting her palm on a shard of glass. The prick hurt, but she ignored it and continued, leaving a single piece of blood-stained glass.

She ran up the staircase without hesitation. "Elsa! Elsa, are you here?"

At the top of the stairs was a singular door. The red head swallowed her reservations and gently pushed it open. "Elsa?"

The room was devoid of life, save the possible few rats scurrying around. Anna took a short moment to process her surroundings. This was Elsa's room, where she slept, her _home._ It was small, an unimpressive bed in the corner flanked by a closet and a wooden table with one candle on it. There was a small flame alight on said candle, but curiously, no wax was dripping down the base. Anna couldn't help but notice that there was no window.

 _There has to be a clue about where she went in here somewhere._ She started on the night table, yanking open the top drawer. She mangled the items within searching for anything that would tip her off. But there was nothing in that drawer.

Anna moved to the second, ravaging through just like before. Once again, there were only bizarre trinkets that quite honestly made the red head's hair stand on end. She was about to slam the door in frustration, letting out a frenzied groan when she noticed something. Inside the drawer was a small, leather-bound book. What caught Anna's eye was the crocus identical to her necklace etched into the cover. She clutched said necklace.

 _What is this?_ The red head curiously picked up the item, debating whether or not to open it. _It could answer so many questions... Why she won't take back the necklace,_ what _the necklace is._ After a few moments of ponderance, she came to a decision. _I'm not so sure I_ want _to know the answer._ Anna gently placed the book back on the nightstand. She slumped in defeat. "Elsa, where are you?"

* * *

Making use of the cover of night, Hans loaded the unconscious shopkeeper onto his canoe. It was a long row back, but he knew as long as he kept the dagger in Elsa she would be no problem. Even her breathing seemed to cease. It was an eerie feeling, and the prince couldn't help but feel as though he were a criminal hauling a dead body for disposal.

The movement hurt his chest and wrist immensely, but the prince wrapped a makeshift bandage on his hand and eventually arrived at the ship and called for his men to haul him up. They obeyed and he climbed aboard, carefully pulling the body, making sure not to let the dagger leave its new home.

"Sir?" The captain asked.

"She is wanted for the murder of a member of the royal family. I couldn't allow Arendelle to know I was coming because that would give her enough notice to disappear again." He handed the sailor the warrant. He glanced it over.

"Shall we throw her in the brig?"

"Yes, but be cautious, she's dangerous."

"Sir, I doubt a woman this thin could-"

"She's to be guarded at all times, underestimating her would be a fatal mistake, captain."

The man looked down at the limp body and gulped. There was suddenly something very ominous in the air. "Understood, your highness."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with a rather difficult summer class and work. Here it is! I'm off to vacation for a week, so the next chapter will probably take 10-14 days, sorry in advanced for the slow update!

* * *

Elsa's head throbbed as her vision blurred back into being. For several seconds, she didn't know where she was. That is, until iron bars slid into focus. _Shit._ She tried to get up, but her side screamed in pain and she collapsed to the ground. "Ah!"

"Don't even think about trying to escape." Hans' smug voice made Elsa's head split in two. She winced, breathing hard and grasping her wound. The prince continued. "We're on a ship and the sun's out, there's nowhere for you to run.

They locked eyes.

All Elsa could think about was _feeding._ The hunger pains were the worst of her ailments. "Y-you'll regret this."

Hans smirked. "Guards! Make sure this prisoner doesn't try to escape." The man walked away, replaced by one of his goons.

Elsa focused her mind on her impaled side and closed her eyes. She started reciting the most potent healing spell she could remember. It took hundreds of repetitions and over an hour, but she finally made progress on her wound. She could feel the flesh just beginning to bind back together, closing the infliction enough to stop the bleeding. The shopkeeper looked at her hands. They were coated in her own blood. The smell reminded her of Anna's blood and she felt her stomach turn in on itself.

 _Now to get out._ She had to wait until night, then she'd make her move.

* * *

Elsa hobbled to the iron bars when she was sure the sun had set. Her injury no longer pestered her so insistently. She clenched the offending metal rods as if to try to squeeze between them.

"Hey, back up, Prince Hans said to watch you carefully."

As innocently as she could muster, the shopkeeper slumped. "Do you really think _I_ could escape? What do you think I'm gonna do? Bend the bars?"

The man was clearly unamused and stood his post. He was just out of arm's reach.

"A big man like you could _easily_ overpower me..." She left the innuendo sitting between them like an elephant. There was no detectible response, which considering Elsa's power of perception, was impressive. In her experience, prison guards were pigs, especially when it came to female prisoners. _These guys are well trained._

She drew a line along iron with her finger. "It's just been so long since I've been with a real man..."

"Keep your mouth shut."

Elsa frowned and furrowed her brows. _This isn't working._ She flaunted her frustration and shook the bars, generating a rather loud noise.

The guard turned and extended his arm slightly as he yelled at the thin woman, allowing his hand to stray just within reach of Elsa. That was his fatal mistake. "Hey!"

In a fraction of a second, the shopkeeper grabbed the guard's hand and yanked forward, whacking his cheek against wrought iron. "Agh-" Elsa covered his mouth with her free hand. The man was unyielding, struggling like a wild animal, but it mattered not.

Over muffled screams, Elsa whispered "If only you would've fallen for it," into his ear. "Then you'd have lived." The guards eyes bulged and he whimpered through his covered mouth.

Elsa slid her arm around his neck, clutched his mandible, and yanked it back around. A resounding crack filled the cell and the guard fell limp to the floor. She noticed blood trickling from his nose from when she slammed him against the bars and was once again reminded of her starvation.

She braced her back against the wall and a leg against a rod of the jail cell. She focused all of her energy, prepared for serious work, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Hnngg-" She groaned and pushed as hard as she could, every muscle in her body exerting as much as it could muster, running her as dry as the desert.

The subtle creaking of metal replenished her energy supply just enough to keep going. The bar was bending.

Several seconds later, she collapsed like a sack of sand on the floor and tried to catch her breath. _Get up, come on, get up!_

* * *

Loud creaking woke up the captain in his chambers. He grabbed his sword and a candle and went to investigate. He descended under the deck, through the mens' sleeping quarters, and farther into the dark ship.

At the bottom most layer was the jail. The captain silently made his way towards it. His heart sank like an anchor to the blackened depths below when he saw what appeared to be the corpse of one of his men. Quickly, he checked said sailor's pulse, taking note of the fresh blood plastered on his nose. _He's gone._

He then noticed the bent bar in front of him. Chilled nerves crawled down the back of his neck like thousands of baby spiders. It simply wasn't possible for any _human_ to do such a thing, especially someone who had been _stabbed._

As he inspected the damage, a blurred shadow silently retreated behind him. He whirled and thrust the candle forward. The darkness retreated like an army in defeat, but nothing presented itself. He wondered _what_ the Prince had captive.

Elsa easily snuck passed the sleeping sailors and onto the deck. She ran to the edge of the boat and stared into the water below. It was choppy, splashing against the side of the boat. The darkness boasted an infinite number of possibilities for what lie below the surface.

The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself. _This is going to be tough._ She glanced at the moon. _Six hours. I have about six hours. I need to get the dagger._

"Hey!" Hans' voice shook Elsa from her concentration. He was diving towards her, the captain of the ship in hot pursuit. It was now or never. Without farther hesitation, she jumped.

"No!" The prince smashed into the railing, fingers just missing his prisoner's feet. "Dammit!" He heard a splash and slammed his good hand against the wood in anger as if it would recapture Elsa. Steam vented into his head, his heart thundering with the force of a tidal wave.

The two watched the water for any sign of the pale woman resurfacing, but none made itself known.

" _What was_ that, your highness?"

"That," Hans grumbled, "was a vrykolakas."

* * *

Anna had been pacing Elsa's room all night. Her mind was racing, slowly realizing the bitter truth that she would have found Elsa by now if a good ending was nigh. The path her brain was on made sleep as unobtainable as flight with no wings.

* * *

After swimming as hard as she could for what felt like a lifetime, Elsa finally flopped ashore. She lay half in the water, panting, drenched, and her entire body on fire. Fatigue set in like the angel of death coming for his dues. Her lungs were waterlogged and she was barely able to keep breathing.

Heave in, heave out.

Heave in, heave out.

She tried to get up, but fell face first back to the watery sand with a splash. The shopkeeper spat saltwater from her airways and tried again, this time lunging forward using her legs and crashing into dryer ground.

Had she been mortal, Elsa would have died from exhaustion.

 _It's almost dawn, I need to move. Move! Move!_ There was a disconnect between her thoughts and actions.

Slowly, the woman's failed attempts to walk became more and more successful. She'd take a few clumsy steps and then plummet to her hands and knees, much like a baby learning to walk. The faint orange glow of the sun was peeking over the horizon and Elsa's stomach felt like a festering snakebite.

 _Anna, I need to find Anna._ But there was no time. Her store was closer, feeding could wait another day. Being caught in sunlight would be extremely painful, much worse than anything she was feeling now.

With all her mite, Elsa fumbled across her feet, then walked, and eventually was running.

The first thing she noticed at her store was broken glass. _What? Who was here? Hans took me... could his men have...? No, we were sailing away._ This left only one reasonable answer.

The platinum blonde curiously approached the carnage. Suddenly, her olfactory sense went into overload. It confirmed her suspicions. _Anna's blood. My lucky day._ Her canines once again protruded into razor sharp instruments. Elsa licked up the blood from a shard of glass. It felt like an oasis grew throughout the barren desert of her body. On the other hand, it fed the beast of her hunger, allowing the calamitous monstrosity earnest growth. She hopped through the shattered window and made for the stairs.

Within her room, sitting helplessly on the bed, she found the beautiful girl.

But beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and right then, Elsa wasn't beholding anything but the sound of Anna's pulse.

Anna stood. "Elsa! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break in, I- I was just worried! Where were you?" She bit her lip, worrying that Elsa would be angry at her for breaking the window and invading her privacy.

The store owner didn't even acknowledge Anna's blatant disregard of personal space. She listened hungrily to the swoosh of blood as saliva pooled in her mouth and her stomach growled like an angry pitbull. She made her move.

Anna saw Elsa step towards her and dashed to meet her. _This is long overdue,_ she thought. She closed her eyes as they met and slammed her lips against the pale woman's. They were slightly cold, smooth, and _just_ what she wanted. It made her heart sing like a Springtime bird.

Elsa's eyes popped wide open and her mind was wiped clean by the kiss. Not an inkling of and ideas remained, the girl's lips made sure of that. Her teeth receded and no brain power was left to process the throbbing of her muscles or the crippling hunger pains in her abdomen.

 _This is better than blood._ In that moment, Elsa had en epiphany: _Anna_ was more important than blood. She kissed her back.

The red head happily took note of the reciprocation and leaned in farther. After several moments, she pulled away and frantically placed her hand on Elsa's cheek. "Elsa I'm so so sorry for running away, I just needed to process everything but you're here now, that's all that matters. Are you okay? What happened? Where were you?"

Elsa locked eyes with Anna and thought for a long moment, carefully weighing each and every option, imagining every possible permutation of outcomes. Her mind was still frenzied by her lips.

"I..." Elsa began, going nowhere in particular.

"It's okay, you- you don't have to tell me, I-"

Elsa silenced her. "No, I- I want to." She grabbed Anna's hand. "I want to tell you everything."

* * *

A/N: Leave your speculations below!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please note, I fixed an error I made in chapter 8. I changed one line from " feeding could wait another day. After all, she wouldn't die of starvation. Sun exposure was a different story, though" to "feeding could wait another day. Being caught in the sun would be extremely painful, much worse than anything she was feeling now."

I previously did not mean to suggest that Elsa dies in sunlight, she does not, I just missed that when editing. You will find out exactly what happens to Elsa in the sunlight very, very soon (but not this chapter).

On another note, I have lots of downtime up here at night and in the mornings so I've been writing. This chapter is the longest, at 3,000 words, so enjoy!

Thanks to you all for being awesome!

* * *

" _I want to tell you everything." -Elsa, chapter 8._

* * *

"Everything? Are you sure? That's a lot-"

"Yes, I'm-"

"'Cuz I mean that'd be like your life story and I don't even know much about you yet-"

"Anna, hush."

"I mean, _I_ wouldn't tell me everything I-

"Anna."

"Okay." Anna fiddled with her thumbs in her lap.

Elsa thought for a long time, trying to find the best place to start. She was already having doubts about telling Anna absolutely everything and there was so much that it was almost overwhelming. It wasn't just one skeleton in the closet, but a treacherous mountain of old, decaying skeletons to reveal. She took a deep breath. "Anna, do you believe in magic?"

The red head furrowed her brow. "No, yes, well I don't know. I've never seen it, so I guess not, but if I saw it, that'd be a whole other story." She didn't have a clue what that had to do with anything, but Elsa never did anything without purpose.

"Well," the shopkeeper began. This was weird, opening up. She was about to tell one of her deepest secrets to Anna. She couldn't just go around letting people know that she practiced spells, she'd be hung for witchcraft. The hanging would fail, obviously, but it was a pain to start over in another town. Then, remembering the bloody glass, Elsa had an idea. "You cut yourself on the window breaking in, right?"

For some reason, the fact that this woman completely ignored that Anna had essentially burgled her shop made her very uncomfortable. "Err, yeah." She was as lost as a ship with no navigator.

"Where'd it cut you?"

"On my hand, but I don't see where you're going with th- okay then." She was interrupted by Elsa abruptly yanking her arm forward.

The woman inspected the flesh wound. It was about half an inch long and a little deep. The bleeding had stopped due to coagulation on the blood, but the skin hadn't begun healing yet. _Perfect._ "Watch."

Elsa closed her eyes and murmured something, holding Anna's hand very gently. The red head couldn't help but enjoy the contact of satin-like skin, the soft brushing of her fingers. It gave her pleasant jitters. She didn't feel anything in her hand at all, though.

After a few confusing moments, the pale woman pulled away and looked at Anna expectantly. The girl knit her eyebrows together in befuddlement before slowly inspecting her hand. "There's no cut- wuh- how- you- magic-" It was one thing to hear stories, a entirely new feeling to _see_ magic first hand. The room began to droop and spin as Anna used all of her power to try and process what she had just witnessed. "How? Oh gods, Elsa-"

For the first time, the shopkeeper seemed genuinely frightened. "Please, don't freak out!" She felt like she had opened up her head and Anna was prodding at the contents.

Anna breathed deeply until her nerves settled slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. So you're...?"

"Yes. And there's much more." Elsa couldn't help but let nervousness slip into her heart like an unseen snake. Unseen, that is, until it bit. And its bite was potent. _I shouldn't tell her about the necklace or my need for blood. That would scare her away, right?_ She decided she'd tell Anna the truth, just not _everything._

Anna leaned in, greatly intrigued.

"Now that you know that, I can tell you that I'm old."

"Like, how old?"

Elsa sat on the bed next to Anna. "Do you know when the Southern Isles was formed?"

Teal eyes widened in disbelief. "I know it was a long time ago."

"Five-hundred-and-sixty-three years ago to be exact."

Colored impressed, the red head inquired further. "So you're... that old?"

Elsa breathed deeply to untwist her knotted stomach. "Not exactly. I'm a little older: five-hundred-and-eighty-four."

"Whoa. So you've-"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Yep."

There was a long silence. Elsa could see the story not quite stick, like a spear that just missed it's mark. "I don't believe you, there's no way."

"You saw me heal a wound magically and you don't believe this?"

The nut-shelling seemed to tip Anna from her balance of disbelief. "Well yeah, but-"

"What reason do I have to lie about this?"

The younger girl bit her lip in thought. "Um, I- I don't know. I guess it's just hard to believe it when someone tells you that they're over half a millennium old."

Elsa pursed her lips. Opening up was hard. It was draining both physically and mentally. It was like her hundreds of years of isolating herself had sealed shut the path to company and she was digging under the gate. "Then you'll find this part even harder to swallow."

Anna crossed her arms. "Try me."

"Okay. It all started the year the Southern Isles was founded. There was an uprising, the 'revolutionaries,' as they called themselves, burned and killed everything in their path."

* * *

 ****563 years ago****

"No, no! Elsa sweetie, hold on, don't go to sleep!" A ragged woman covered in burns and blisters carried her daughter away from a village set ablaze as fast as she could. The girl was limp, a series of punctures left by a pitchfork oozing blood onto the fiery ground below. All of her color was gone, leaking out drop by drop with her blood.

The older woman made for the tree line. The forest was dark and imposing in the night, but it looked like a safe house compared to where they were coming from. "Elsa, hold on, you'll be okay."

She sprinted in, twigs snapping under her feet. Deeper and deeper she descended into the somber forest, swallowed alive by the souls of those who had died braving the very same area. Whenever a group foolish enough to enter did so, only one came out. There was a reputation about what lurked amongst these trees, and no one wanted to be the ones to confirm it.

Except for Elsa's mother in that moment. This was her only hope, lest her precious daughter die that night.

Even though she had been running straight, the woman was lost now. The terrain seemed to change, living just like any person, animal, or plant within it. It played tricks on the mind. Landmark trees moved; in the periphery of one's vision was always a figure, always watching. It came and went, hiding behind trees or just out of site, taking the bravest man's sanity bit by bit.

"Hag! Show yourself, I have a deal to strike!"

She turned around, and sure enough, there the disgusting woman was. Straw-like hair centuries old. Boils that had had lifetimes to grow and putrefy, gruesome warts flanking her face. The smell was reminiscent of decaying swine, vulgar in the woman's nostrils. As the witch moved, the crackling of her joints prickled nearby eardrums, and one could almost hear creaking as she moved her ancient bones. She was hunchbacked and appeared frail, but underestimating her power would be a fatal mistake to anyone. It all added up to one vomit-inducing nightmare. Luckily, Elsa's mother hadn't eaten that day.

In a raspy, sandpaper-like voice, the hag spoke, pleased as anything. "A deal, you say? And what might it be?"

The woman looked at the lovely, dying girl she was carrying. "You save my daughter, at any cost to me!"

Tapping her chin with her wretched finger in thought, the witch taunted " _any_ cost, you say?" Her nails were cracked and blackened with age, just like her heart.

Elsa's mother nodded. "Yes. Any."

Suddenly, she was flanked by the same creature she was just conversing with. "Very well. We have a deal." The hag flicked her finger and the pale girl levitated into the air.

"Thank you. And what be the cost?"

The most vile, malevolent grin that had ever appeared covered the gait of the witch's face. Her teeth were rotting and falling out, worms living in them like they would apples. "She will be immortal, she will watch everyone she ever cares about die for all of eternity and be alone. The only thing she will never lose is life itself."

The mother's heart raced. Her blood boiled in fury and veins bulged in her forehead as she yelled. "That wasn't the deal! I said 'any cost to _me!'_ Not to her! We have no deal."

"Too late, the deal has been struck, there is no turning back. And it is a cost to you, woman, because you will have to live out the rest of your days carrying the guilt that _you_ brought this upon your daughter."

The woman's heart shattered, already crushed by the weight of regret. She felt a putrid amphibian trying to crawl up her throat and her eyes welled with tears. "No- I... Elsa, I- I'm sorry-"

But she was gone. The hag and her daughter, along with the shifting shadows of the forest. She now knew why no one went to the witch.

* * *

"Oh gods, is that all true?" Anna was quite literally on the edge of her seat, frightened to death by the despairing tale.

Solemnly, Elsa nodded. She had left out two key elements: how the witch had given her the necklace and her thirst for blood, but Anna didn't need to know that. The hag's actual words were "She will be immortal, she will watch everyone she ever cares about die for all of eternity and be alone, and have a thirst for blood. The only thing she will never lose is life itself." The shopkeeper altered them with good reason.

Elsa let a tear trickle down her cheek and drip onto her lap. A tentative exploring had started the pale woman as it rested on her back. Elsa allowed it, even swaying slightly towards the red head. The contact was like a medicine taking away her agony.

Anna was petrified of how the shopkeeper would react to her action, but was greatly relieved when she leaned into the touch. "I'm so sorry Elsa, I can't even imagine- I mean, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay."

The younger of the two bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was pushing her boundaries. "What does that have to do with the Southern Isles?"

Elsa looked her in the eyes. Anna froze. There was something detached about that stare. "Those so called 'soldiers' that burned our village? _They_ were fighting for the liberation of the country. At least, that's the term they used. 'Liberation.'"

Not quite following, Anna said "okay" very slowly.

The shopkeeper shook her head. "It wasn't liberation, not even close. It was just a complex move in the never ending game of political chess that nobility plays for power. _They_ were the first solders fighting for the family that now owns the entirety of the Southern Isles. The original bloodline, if you will."

Anna was completely frazzled. This was... this was monstrous. She could understand Elsa's hatred of Hans now. His ancestors tore apart Elsa's life.

"But that's not all," Elsa said weakly.

"What?"

"It's- it's really what the royal family did l-later that made me despise th-them."

Seeing how broken this woman was, Anna held her tightly. To her relief, Elsa didn't fight it.

"A-after they conquered the land, they made anyone they could capture into- into s-slaves."

Anna gasped. "Oh my-"

It was clear that Elsa was losing control of her emotions now. The red head didn't blame her. "The men they w-worked to death, but the women- they had other plans for the w-women."

Infuriated teal eyes widened then narrowed in absolute disgust at the blatant vulgarity of the Southern Isles. She knew where this was going and it made her stomach sick.

"They- they _used_ her! Whenever a guard or soldier needed release they'd- they'd- they'd take her to a room and- and _rape_ her to their heart's content!" Elsa was shouting now.

Anna almost _did_ throw up. She felt like she needed a bath just hearing about these horrendously filthy swine they called people. She knew the Southern Isles had a bad reputation, but never thought it was _this_ bad.

"They raped her until it killed her! Her body couldn't keep up and it made her ill! The sickness killed my father, too! They raped her to death and- and I blamed her for so long, Anna!" Elsa was balling now, clutching the safe-haven that was the red headed girl she was confiding in like a rock in a rolling river. "I didn't talk to her for years, I- I wish I could take it all back. I should have stayed with her, I should have tried to help her more!"

"No, Elsa, you couldn't have known any better. It's okay." Anna rubbed Elsa's back, feeling her own heart sink and be overcome with vicarious despair. It made her want to cry, too.

After several minutes of sobbing into Anna's shoulder and being comforted, the pale woman finally pulled back slightly. "I know it's not my fault she's dead, it's the royal family's. That's why- that's why I had to take my revenge."

Understanding clicked like a complex series of gears in the red head's mind. "That's why you murdered Hans' brother."

"Exactly." Elsa was once again gaining control of herself, turning back in to herself. Anna thought she understood the mask now.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither knowing exactly what to say. This was a lot for the red head to process. Finally Elsa deeply inhaled. "Ever since then, I've tried to recreate the immortality spell the hag cast on me. But so far, I've failed every attempt."

Anna furrowed her brow. "But.. why?"

Elsa uncharacteristically hugged herself. "So I'm not alone."

The red head felt as dumb as a sack of hammers. Her heart broke in two and she hugged the shopkeeper. "You have me," she hummed.

Elsa grabbed tightly. "Thank you." The hug made her stomach crawl with fuzzy caterpillars. She enjoyed it as the sensation leaked through her body, warming her digits like a hot bath on a cold night. It had been a long time since Elsa felt wanted. She relished in the soft brushes of a tender hand on her back, the goose-skin expanding around the area. It felt so _good._

After several minutes of embrace, Anna feverishly decided whether to push for one last answer. The only one she hadn't gotten yet. She finally built up her courage enough and asked. She clutched her crocus she wore around her neck. "What about the necklace?"

Elsa froze. She couldn't tell Anna about that, not now, she'd lose her. "I can't tell you that."

"But you said everything!"

For some reason, this actually gave the immortal woman pause. She was softening up to Anna. _One more half-truth won't hurt._ "It's how the witch bound the spell."

 _That_ didn't answer anything! Anna needed to understand, not be thrown a useless bone. "But _why_ give it to me? Why couldn't you take it back?"

"I'm sorry Anna, that's all I can tell you."

"Elsa! Please, what _is_ this thing?"

"Enough!" The shopkeeper was getting angry now.

"After all that, what could it _possibly_ be that you still have to hide from me!?"

"I said, enough!" The shopkeeper slammed her food against the ground, snapping a floorboard.

Anna's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen someone preform such a feat of strength. Suddenly, she was frightened to be sitting next to Elsa. In defeat, she whispered "okay" and slumped away from the woman.

Elsa felt a sting in her heart. She swallowed the pain, just as she was accustomed to doing. After a few moments, she took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She had to sizzle away the fires of anger within. "I'm sorry, Anna, I just- I'm just not ready, okay?"

A little disappointed, the red head accepted. "Okay. I'm sorry I pushed you."

The next phrase was barely audible. "Thank you for not running."

Suddenly, the awkward moment turned to touching as Anna's heart melted. She wrapped her arms around the pale woman once again. "I don't plan to." Elsa returned the hug.

After a short time of enjoying the embrace, the pale woman recapped what she had gone through that night. "Hans trapped me on a ship by stabbing me with the one dagger that will hurt me. I broke his wrist and two of his ribs, but he'll be back. He has his own healers, so I have to leave Arendelle tonight if I want no trail to be here when he's returns." For some reason, the next part was extremely difficult to say. Her heart raced and anxiety wiggled like an angry snake in the pit of her stomach. She looked Anna in the eyes and spoke rapidly. "I w-want you to come with me. Will you?"

Anna couldn't even begin to think. "I, uh..." She was startled, worried, scared, and joyful all at the same time. Spiders, butterflies, and warm honey fought in her stomach as she processed the request. _Elsa really does like me._ She looked the other woman in the eyes and saw sincerity. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really do apologize for the delay, I started university again and rewrote this chapter several times. Even though I have the story all planned out, at this point I had two choices as to where I wanna take it. I wrote and finished editing this chapter taking the fic in one direction, then decided I liked this direction more.

Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I proof red this 4 times instead of my normal 8 because I wanted to release it today. I don't think there are many, if any, but I wouldn't be surprised if a few escaped.

With that in mind, I hope it's worth the wait!

PS: I love you all

* * *

Anna sat there, staring at Elsa as her mind tried to comprehend what she had just agreed to. Her stomach occupied itself with turning inside out. Hundreds of questions and doubts buzzed through her head like hornets, stinging here and there. _Am I really doing this? Where are we going?_ Throughout all the noise, the most prominent question remained the same. _What am I getting myself into?_ The peculiar feeling of ominous air sunk Anna's heart. _Am I in danger?_

Through all of this, unbeknownst to the red head, Elsa was having her own internal struggle, though it was a different breed. Her innards were crawling with the odd feeling presented when the tension of anxiety is broken, leaving the body stressed and relaxed simultaneously. Her breaths were almost curt, her hands shaking. Her human side was showing, as it were. The vrykolakas closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soothing her muscles. _She said yes!_ The excitement was electric.

After a few moments, Elsa spoke again. She locked eyes with Anna. Those teal orbs were dangerously alluring, and she could read each and every emotion spilling from within them. Elsa reached forward and grabbed Anna's hands. "We'll leave tonight, it'll be about a week's journey."

"Wait, where are we going?"

Elsa's face became stern. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Anna was dumbfounded. "I can't tell _anyone?_ Why? What about Kristoff?"

"Because, Hans _will_ search every corner of Arendelle looking for me, and whoever gets in his way will regret it. If Kristoff knows, he _will_ get hurt, Anna."

"Elsa, I can't just _not_ tell my brother where I'm running off to! I can't just abandon him like that!" The red head flashed back to the day she realized her parents were never coming home. The sense of hopelessness and betrayal that enraptured her. The only way she got through it was by weathering the storm with Kristoff. Had she been alone, Anna might not have recovered. _I can't put him through that again!_

The shopkeeper backed down. "You don't have to come." Her voice rang out, boasting how dearly she wished Anna to accompany her.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hands. "No, I promise not to tell. I'm coming."

Joy was ill-contained within the shopkeeper. "We're going to Corona. I have land there."

 _Just one more thing I didn't know about Elsa._ Anna tried not to speculate. "Okay, let's go."

Elsa would have left right then, but there was one problem: it was day time. "I have to, um, take care of something personal. You should go get ready to go, meet me back here at nightfall."

Just like that, an idea was born in Anna's mind. They weren't leaving that instant, she had _time_ before they left. She could tell Kristoff where she was going and Elsa would never know. "Right, okay, got it." Anna made for the door, but was almost physically pulled back by Elsa's voice.

"Wait, Anna." The woman stood. Timid was a bizarre look on her. "Before you go-" she stepped closer, placing her hand tenderly on the red head's cheek.

The sensation eased Anna into understanding. She closed her eyes and leaned in, allowing her bottom lip to come between Elsa's lips. She was surprised at the force with which she kissed her, but it wasn't unwelcome.

They stayed there for their fill, but after several minutes of both just getting hungrier and hungrier, Elsa pulled away. Anna almost whimpered. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Hans sat in his quarters, bandages around his hand and chest. He groaned as the captain entered with a cup of liquid that resembled mud. He handed over the vessel. It wreaked. The prince's stomach wretched as the aroma filtered into his nose.

"Drink up, sir. It should make you well enough to return to Arendelle by this time tomorrow."

The royal gulped, but obliged. It was rancid. It tasted worse than it looked, and the taste lingered. It did, however, have one good property. As the substance entered Hans' stomach, he felt the pain in both his extremity and ribs subside.

* * *

 _Clothes, check, um what else? Necklace, check. Hair brush, of course, I mean, I have to look pretty while hiding out with Elsa, right?_ Anna's mind wouldn't slow down. She was packing everything she'd need, not entirely believing that she was about to do this. So far, there was no sign of Kristoff, and she didn't know how to feel about that. _I could stop by the market, he must be there._

Finally, she had everything wrapped together, ready to go. The red head took one last look around the place and sighed. This was home. She was leaving it, and that felt wrong. _But it's just until Hans gives up. I'll be back soon._ Anna hoped she wasn't lying to herself.

The girl slowly exited and locked the door. Sven sat looking at her, half asleep out front. Anna bent down next to him and started rubbing his belly. The large dog stuck its tongue out and started happily panting as it rolled over. Anna kept rubbing his stomach for several seconds. "I'll see you soon." She felt a tear trickle down her nose. _I don't have to do this. But, I want to... right?_

Next was the market. _Or I could just go, that'd be easier. No, no, you can't just_ _leave_ _Kristoff, he deserves an explanation._ In that moment, Anna hated how much she loved her brother.

The marketplace was crowded, as always. The red head stood on the periphery, watching her older brother make a sale, trying to gain the courage to talk to him. A stately man walked away with several cubes of ice in a rag, wiping the thing on his forehead in the blistering summer sun, banishing tiny sparkling beads of sweat from down his skull. Anna stole herself and made for her mark.

"Kristoff!"

The blonde smiled brightly. "Anna, you've come to help out? Are you feeling better?"

Her heart sank. "Yes, well, no, I'm not here to help but I feel better, I just- I-"

Furrowing his brows, Kristoff inquired "then what's up? You seem a little... distressed, I guess?"

It was hard for Anna to hear over the thundering of her own heart. "I'm- looks like you're making good sales today!"

"Anna, don't change the subject."

The girl sighed. "I'm- I'm leaving- just for a while- I- I'll be back, I just, I don't exactly know when." She could hear the trembling in her own voice. Kristoff stared blankly back, as if nothing was going on behind his axinite eyes.

"I don't- you're just running off? Anna, I don't understand."

"I won't be alone! I'll be with- um, I'm leaving with Elsa." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Kristoff looked stern. He grabbed his sister and pulled her aside. "Anna you can't, what are you thinking?"

That hurt. Anna thought that maybe Kristoff was coming around and accepting who she was. That fantasy got blown away like dark clouds after a storm. It stung. She lowered her head. "I know you don't like that I'm different, but I just wish you'd at least _try_ to accept me." Her brother still not welcoming her made the idea of leaving much less daunting to Anna. She met his gaze. "I like Elsa, and I'm- I'm helping her with... something. Whether you accept that or not... I love you, and I'm going."

Guilt hung around the blonde man like a curtain of shame. "I love you too, Anna, I just don't want," he sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt. Elsa's dangerous, and you- you could be hung, I mean what if Elsa attacks you, what if someone finds out about you two-"

"That's enough! Kristoff, Elsa would never hurt me, and as for my _feelings,_ that's a risk I'm willing to take! Why can't you just be _happy_ that I found someone who cares about me?"

"Anna, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I- I don't know." The older sibling sounded truly distressed now.

Anna sniffled and bowed her head, a lump of cotton hung in her throat. She mumbled her next thought. "I just didn't want to abandon you like- I just wanted to tell you."

Kristoff sighed. "Where are you two going?"

It was now or never. Should Anna keep the secret, or give her brother some piece of mind? _That piece of mind could cost him dearly..._ She worried at her lip, both options seemed right, yet each seemed so wrong. She was at a fork in the road and both paths were identical. "We- she said we're going to Corona." And just like that, in between heightened pulses of her heart and the background buzz of anxiety, Anna knew she made the wrong choice.

It was clear that Kristoff was trying to process everything, doing his best to be a friend, not a brother. When he found nothing to say, Anna spoke again. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

The man nodded, concern creasing his face.

Anna considered making one last stop at her parents' grave, but decided she'd see it again. At least, that's what she told herself. In actuality, she didn't want to face saying goodbye to them again.

* * *

Anna could scarcely believe what she beheld when she arrived back at the curiosity shop. There, in the settling dusk as the sun lazily drifted below the horizon and birthed darkness upon the world, was a horse drawn carriage. Two jet black horses were reigned in, standing diligently still. For a few moments, the woman thought they might be statues.

The carriage wasn't large, but had plenty of room for two. It was completely sealed, not a single window blemishing its surface. It was high end, but not over the top. Fancy but falling miserably short of being worthy of royalty. The wood was finished, lacquered, and the color of charcoal. Anna couldn't help but notice that there was no spot for a driver. She grabbed her precious necklace. "Elsa?"

The sun was completely below the horizon now, the night cooling down with the shivers descending Anna's spine.

"Anna, you came." Elsa exited her shop, nothing in hand except for two books: the large, worn away one, and the small one the red head had found before. _What's in that book?_

She pushed her questions aside. "Of course I did! Where'd you get that?" The girl pointed at what was presumably their mode of transportation.

Shrugging as if it was an every day item, Elsa simply responded "I bought it." She opened the door and gestured to Anna. "Get in."

 _A chariot, land here_ and _in Corona? How much money does she have? I guess she's had quite a few years to accumulated wealth._ Uneasiness rested like a lingering spider in Anna's stomach. Though she wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, she entered.

Elsa followed her, but not before whistling sharply at the impressive animals in the front. Just as she sat down, the carriage started moving, the trotting of horses echoing off of the stone road into the night.

"Ooh!" Anna jumped at the unexpected movement. Elsa could read her question before it was asked. "Um, who's driving?" They were both seated inside, there was one small bench within that fit them comfortably, leaving ample leg room. She couldn't make many details of the interior, as the only light source was a small lantern hanging in the front of the cabin.

The shopkeeper had the familiar impulse to lie. To say they were just smart horses, but she had already told Anna much more sensitive information than the secret of the steeds. Plus, Anna had extended her hand of trust by coming with Elsa, to deny her this answer would be to stick a proverbial knife in her back. After all, Anna had kept her promise, right?

With a deep breath, Elsa told the truth. "I cast a spell on them. They know where to go."

Teal eyes widened tenfold. "Whoa, what? You can do that?"

"Well, yes. It _is_ magic, after all."

Anna was clearly impressed; she leaned in. "What else can you do?"

Elsa clammed up. What should she tell her? How much could she let Anna know? Her mind twitched with logic and emotion, each pulling it's own side of a rope. She decided, although it was wildly uncomfortable, to stand completely on trust for the first time in over five-hundred years. It felt like walking on cracking ice. "I can do anything that's, well, small or simple. Some mild healing spells. I can't do anything drastic... not like the hag."

The red head was fascinated, scooting slightly closer. Elsa secretly basked in the attention, letting it fill her veins like a flood. "Like you healed me! Could I learn magic?" The question held a childlike fascination and hopefulness within. Elsa hated to crush that innocence so swiftly.

"Only some people can use magic. I can use it because the witch imbued me with magic to make me immortal. I can... tap in, for lack of a better term, to the magic she left within me."

Elsa was relieved to see there was still an unmistakeable glint in Anna's eye. "Oh, cool. Elsa, this is so awesome, I always thought magic was just in stories to make them more interesting, like to enhance history, but it's real!" She started freaking out, in the best way. After a few moments, she calmed down and became more serious. "So, that immortality spell you've been working on, do you think you have the ability to pull it off? Or would it be, um, too much magic?"

A sigh escaped red lips as the shopkeeper deflated. Her heart expanded in her throat, choking tears into her eyes. She was reminded of her life of loneliness and longing, which was most likely what lay ahead for her. Her voice was trembling. "As far as I know, only the hag has power over life and death."

Anna saw that she had upset Elsa and quickly tried her best to jumble the pieces back together. "Well, that doesn't mean it's impossible, right?"

The pale woman smiled at the attempt to cheer her up. "Yeah."

They sat and rode for hours together. Anna began to grow weary. She huddled next to Elsa, resting her head on the woman's bony shoulder and yawned. As she grew more tired, her mind left itself vulnerable to thoughts of her parents. The day had been a powerful reminder. She hugged Elsa from her perch and sadly sighed. "I miss my parents." She let tears dribble from her eyes, leaving a mark on Elsa's shoulder.

The shopkeeper thought for a long time about what to say. Finally, she whispered "I've lived long enough to know that death is not something to be mourned. Your parents found each other, and had you and Kristoff. They had all the love that a life could offer. What's important is to focus on that, nothing else matters."

Coming from Elsa, these words meant a lot, and though they weren't the exact thing Anna was expecting to hear, they helped much more. It allowed bittersweet memories to leave a taste a cheerfulness on the bitter mood that had befallen her. She wiped her tears away. "Thank you."

The shopkeeper smiled and grabbed Anna's hand in her own. The contact elicited a soothing response, helping lull Anna to sleep. Soon enough, her breathing became deep and relaxed. She was out, dreaming on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa sighed and leaned back. She could smell the savory iron littered in Anna's blood, hear the rush beneath her skin. The sweet sound of delectable, trickling rubicund glory danced passed her eardrums, trying to seduce her. She stared intensely at the crocus around Anna's neck. Her insides felt completely empty, the agony of starvation was once again setting in, replacing the high of being with Anna. Elsa groaned. _Oh gods I'm hungry._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Anyone wanna guess why Anna was feeling slightly sick before?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I apologize for the wait, I've been busy with life, and a plethora of tests at university. I will be finishing this story, and if you can't tell, we are getting pretty far along in it.

One more thing before you start, I'll now have an update schedule. I will be posting a chapter every two weeks exactly. So 14 days from when this is posted, I will be posting chapter 12. I've found my groove as far as studying for these classes and have found time to write every day, so I can keep this schedule. This schedule is largely to help you wonderful guests to know when to check for another chapter, even though each and every one of you all following this fic are amazing :)

Thanks to all of you, here's chapter 11!

* * *

The next day, Anna got hungry. _Right, you idiot, Anna still needs to eat!_ With that thought, Elsa was reminded of her own hunger. She knew it was light out, which presented a major problem.

"We can stop at the next town and you can get something to eat."

Anna blushed. "I um, I kinda forgot to- or rather couldn't- bring any money. I don't know, I just- well, I-"

Elsa hushed her with her hand. "It's okay, I- I know. I have some. I'll give you some so you can buy something to eat."

"Are you sure? I mean, I-"

"Shh, Anna, yes I'm sure. You agreed to come with me, the least I could do is provide you with food."

"O-okay, yeah, thanks Elsa!" She leaned forward and pecked the woman on the cheek. It was exhilarating to do that so candidly. When she saw Elsa's reaction, Anna overflowed with affection. The woman smiled to herself, looked down, and gently caressed her own cheek where Anna's lips had been.

A few hours later, they stopped. Elsa handed Anna some money and the red head made for the door. When Elsa made no motion to follow, Anna inquired about it. "Aren't you coming? You've _got_ to be hungry."

 _Starving._ "No, I'm fine. Really."

Confused, the red head retorted. "Okay, well, um, do you want to come with me? It'd be nice to get out of this little carriage for a while."

Elsa thought frantically for a good excuse, but they were more slippery than eels. "We really shouldn't stop long, we can't let Hans catch up."

Anna frowned. _Oh yeah, Hans._ The remembrance of why they left hit her like a lead weight from the sky, pummeling her spirit. The story Elsa had spun, the incident a couple of nights ago, they both came swimming back. She was a little hurt that Elsa didn't seem to want to come with her. "Okay then."

The curt answer and intonation tipped the shopkeeper off. "Anna, it's not that I don't _want_ to it's..." _Am I really going to do this?_ The woman's heart beat hard, the trembling of its impressive contractions jarring her entire body. "I can't."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

With a deep breath Elsa began to speak again. She was careful how she wove her details, taking care more care than an expert seamstress. "I can't go in the sunlight it's- it's part of the spell that makes me immortal. Just one more thing I have to endure, I suppose."

"The hag did that to you? Why?"

"Because she's evil. The only intents the witch has are malicious, any way she can make someone suffer, she will."

The red head pondered this for a while. Thankfully, Elsa didn't notice any gears connecting in her mind. "What happens? In sunlight, I mean. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I-"

"No, it's okay. It's like..." The older woman's face became very serious. "Have you ever been stabbed?"

Anna looked up, as if she could see her own brain and pick memories from it. "Not really. When I was a kid, I fell on a sharp stick, though. That hurt, I cried for a long time until my parents- well, my dad helped me."

"Well," the other lady continued, "imagine that feeling, but much, much worse, like that stick was on fire. Now, imagine that all over your body."

The red head winced. "ouch."

"It's crippling pain, it's so overwhelming that I can't move or think, I just... am."

Both women were silent for a moment, Anna unsure of how to respond.

Thankfully, she didn't have to. Elsa asked a question. "You said your dad helped you with your pain. What exactly did you mean?"

"Oh, um, well he just told me to think about what pain is. It's in your head, right? He told me to just... replace the pain with something that feels good. Like being tickled." The younger woman looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers. Her voice became solemn. "That's one of the ways I coped with the pain losing my parents."

"That's..." the pale woman pondered the notion for a while. "A good way of looking at it."

There was an almost painful pause. Finally, Anna had to break the silence. "I'll see you when I get back."

All in all, Elsa felt good for getting a little more off of her chest.

* * *

That night, Hans arrived back in Arendelle. This time, with several of his men alongside him. With him, he brought two bodyguards and his own man to deal in the mysterious art of magic. For lack of a better term, his wizard.

With the title of prince backing him, it was easy for Hans to knock on doors and obtain information, even in the blackened hours of the evening. For this reason, finding where Anna lived was no problem. After all, she was easy to describe, memorable, and just so happened to be at the market most days. A sickeningly villainous grin crept over Hans' face. He knew if he found Anna, he'd find Elsa.

Sven suddenly started barking furiously outside, raving about something unwelcome. The loud woofing and growling woke Kristoff, immediately communicating that something was amiss in the night. The burly blonde grabbed his knife from the nightstand and, as hushed as he could, sneaked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Silence that infernal dog," the prince spat. The wizard nodded, and quickly cast a spell of hypnosis over the animal, sending it instantly into a deep sleep.

Kristoff heard the barking abruptly stop and breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his weapon and guard, allowing adrenaline to drain from his system like unwanted waste.

 **Bang**

The door flew open, alarming the blonde. He jumped back while his heart momentarily suffocated itself and lost control of his faculties for the briefest of seconds. The knife tumbled to the ground.

"Don't even think about it," a strange man with short, brown hair warned.

Straight away, Kristoff's hotheadedness took the reigns. "And just who do you think you are, barging into _my_ house and giving _me_ commands?" He balled his hands into fists, clamping to the point of blanched knuckles and stepped forward.

He was met by a confident reply. "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and I'm here to arrest your sister, Anna, for aiding a fugitive."

 _Prince Hans? Prince..._ Kristoff flashed back to the night his sister came home in a wreck of tears. She mentioned a prince that had a warrant for Elsa's arrest. _It's him!_ Outrage boiled into his brain like a ferocious parasite, taking control of his mind and spitting out his next words for him. "Anna isn't here, and if you ever go near her, if you so much as _touch_ my sister, I swear by the gods above _and_ below, that I'll make you pay for it. She did _nothing_ wrong!" He inched closer yet again. The two were like like lions in a battle of territory, sizing each other up, pacing around to find the slightest opening, the smallest hint of weakness to pounce on.

"On the contrary, you'll give her up, or _you'll_ pay for it."

The blonde thought of his baby sister. The years they'd spent together, the laughs they'd shared, the tears they'd fought side by side. He loved her dearly. When it really came down to it, her being homosexual didn't make the slightest difference. Kristoff would protect Anna at all costs. "You'd better come back with a warrant for me, then, because I'm sure not giving her up without a damn good fight."

A sinister smile snaked onto royal cheeks. "Oh, don't worry yourself with all those formalities, this is strictly an.. under-the-table situation. Guards."

As two well built soldiers inched forward, Kristoff realized what Hans was implying. He was going to choose between giving him Anna or being tortured, or worse, killed. _Give it your worst, you cockroach._

"So, what's it gonna be?" The brunette brandished a blade, menacingly running his gloved hand down the length of it.

The blonde spat in Hans' face. He leaped sideways once the guards made contact with his arms, knocking one off balance. Thinking fast, he dove to grab his knife, regaining his footing as swiftly as a cat. Unfortunately, once he took a look around to size up the fight, he was met by a very solid fist to the temple and collapsed. The split second it took him to pick up his knife had given the guards enough time to retaliate.

A pounding headache was all Kristoff could feel when he came to. His vision was blurry, and he tasted iron in his mouth. Through excruciating throbs in his brain, he spat the pooled up blood out. He couldn't see where it landed, he could only make out the general shape of four men in front of him. It took him a few moments, but his mind caught up and he realized what was going on. His eyes shot wide open in alarm, adrenaline once again bounding through his arteries, granting his muscles extra rigor and strength and his mind extra drive. He thrashed and screamed, but he was tied tightly.

But wait a minute, something was off.

Kristoff tried to yell once more. Nothing. Not a single sound broke the barrier of his lips. He could feel his throat vibrating, but there was no verbal recourse. A haze of confusion intruded on his already spotty thoughts. _What in the...?_

"I see you're just figuring out that you can't talk. Interesting, isn't it?"

Kristoff scowled and tried to rebut, but nothing came through.

"I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you, you're going to need it. Here's what's going to happen. Either you're going to nod, agreeing to tell me where Anna went, or we are going to... take... the knowledge from you. I would advise you to choose _very_ carefully." Hans made eye contact with the other man and with a perfectly smug look gave his ultimatum. "So, what do you say?"

Through all of this, Kristoff's breathing became irate, he struggled to loosen the knots binding him, but fell short of success. He narrowed his eyes and once again spat in the royal's face.

Hans flinched and wiped the goop away. "Very well." He turned to one of his men. "Begin."

Kristoff felt... nothing. No pain, no intrusion, nothing. Who was presumably the wizard had stepped forward and was staring intently at the blonde with his eyes loosely shut. It seemed fake. Like an elaborate scare technique, nothing more than a royal hoax. Kristoff began to inwardly laugh. _They really think I'm going to fall for that?_ His heart eased, blood sauntering through his veins at a comfortable, leisurely pace.

That is, until the wizard spoke. "They're going to Corona, sir."

Kristoff's heart sank, flipping his insides into his throat, constricting his breath like a hungry snake. _What? How? No!_

That stupid smile persisted on Hans' face. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

 _This makes no sense, how did they- they must have known. They must just be playing me for a fool. But then, what's their game?_

Swiftly, the prince knelt down once more, his face inches from Kristoff's and his blade shattering the plane betwixt them. The blonde's spine crawled. He knew nothing good would come of this. In a barely audible, deep, and ice cold tone, the royal spoke. "We can't have anyone getting word of this little... indiscretion, can we?"

While Kristoff tried desperately to uncover the meaning trapped behind the words, Hans stood once again. "Guards, take care of him."

Only then did it become clear. Clear as day, clear as the line between life and death. Kristoff's stomach sank. He wanted to curl up, he felt sick and had to hold vomit down. His mind rushed with hundreds of thoughts: of his parents, of Sven, but mostly, of Anna. His sister. He relived their entire childhood in an instant, the emotions swelling and overwhelming within. His eyes burned as a tear dripped down. Bitter sorrow and regret clogged his throat. _They're going to kill me._

"Any last words?" The snarled words hit Kristoff's eardrum like a hammer. "Oh wait, you can't speak."

Kristoff tried to scream, he tried to yell at the top of his lungs, threaten Hans, but to no avail.

The peasant closed his eyes. _Anna if you c_ _ould only_ _know what I'm thinking now_ , he thought, knowing all too well that she couldn't, _I love you. I was wrong to reject you and... and I just want you to know, more than anything, that it doesn't matter who you are, I just want you to be happy._

As he finished his thoughts, a twisted guard pressed his sword against Kristoff's throat. The metal was cold and chilled him to the bone. That was the last thing he felt as the sharpened edge slid and broke his skin. Blood spurted out like a fountain, the red curtain oozing out and pooling upon the floor as Kristoff choked on his own claret. The relentless gore did little to phase the prince. He could smell revenge getting closer in the metallic air.

"To Corona."

* * *

A/N: questions, comments, concerns, or angers? Leave 'em!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I think this is exactly two weeks... Oh well, here's chapter 12, anyway :P

* * *

As the days of travel wore on, Elsa slowly became weaker and weaker. Half the time, she couldn't get her mind off blood. During those long, painful, dreary hours, she wouldn't speak. All she could do was suffer in silence, listening to the taunting heartbeat calling from within Anna.

Several times a day, during these silent moments of agony, the red head would ask if Elsa was okay, and each time the shopkeeper would lie. She'd shrug her shoulders and say "yeah, I'm fine," with no farther explanation. She was usually more careful, but she was too starved to care.

Finally, Anna couldn't take the blatant denial any more. "Elsa, you're not okay, you've barely moved all day and haven't even spoken to me in hours!"

The ancient woman had a splitting headache, like a spike had been driven into her brain. "Anna, I'm-"

"No, Elsa," the red head's voice was stern and she effortlessly grabbed the reigns of control over the conversation. "Don't you dare say you're okay, because I know you're not. I know what a sickly person looks like." Before Elsa could respond, Anna softened up and tenderly grabbed her hand. "It's been a stressful couple of weeks, I know. When we get to Corona, you're going to rest. I'll take care of you."

The contact elicited a soothing response within the shopkeeper. Anna's hands were warm, soft, her eyes full of care and concern. It felt... good to have someone stare this deeply and genuinely into Elsa's eyes. The pale woman had no resolve to fight with. After all, maybe it'd be nice to have someone to watch over her. "Okay," she conceded with a soft but appreciative smile.

Anna seemed satisfied with this answer, but Elsa was left feeling hollow within. _I'll have to tell her the truth eventually, or she'll find out on her own. It's not like I'll be cured of my ailment._ She had to face the abysmal truth alone for the time being: the knowledge that the only way for her to get better was for Anna to get worse. Quite frankly, Elsa didn't know what happened if she stopped feeding, she'd never tried, and clearly by some instinctual drive embedded deep within, she was absolutely terrified to find out. She sat there, anxiously staring at the necklace and pondering her lie of omission.

A contented sigh escaped the red head as she leaned up against her companion to get comfortable. After only a few seconds, Anna piped up again. Her voice was reserved and nervous. "So that immortality spell you've been trying, it's never worked, right?"

Elsa's heart pounded like the thundering sound of the marching of a league of soldiers. "No, it hasn't."

"And the rats you've been practicing on, have they ever, you know, been hurt by it?"

Elsa thought for a moment, wondering where the red head was going with this. "No, they haven't."

Anna fumbled with her hands and voice. "Well maybe you could, I mean it might be good if, you know, if you want to you can-"

"Anna?"

"Right. You- you could practice it on me."

There was a long silence. Elsa's brained cataloged what Anna said and re-analyzed it about fifty times, making sure she heard right before she did anything but stare blankly, mouth slightly ajar. "No, Anna! What if I make a mistake, what if I accidentally hurt you, or worse, what if it backfires? Why would you even bring that up?"

Through a lightly trembling lip, the younger woman sniffled. She weekly replied "I just thought that, you know, it's a spell about making life, so how could it hurt me and- and the rats, it didn't harm them but-"

"But what?" Elsa's voice carried strength now, she was angry with Anna.

In a very soft voice that embodied innocence itself, Anna responded. "If it does happen to work then you wouldn't be alone... I- I could stay with you..."

Elsa's heart broke. She choked on the regret of getting angry with Anna and the overpowering feeling of loneliness rising within. She longed to say yes like the moon and the Earth yearn to finally meet. The delectable suggestion of companionship along her previously isolated journey was tempting. "I- I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just- I don't know."

"Please Elsa? Please!"

"I... I'll think about it."

* * *

Hans left for Corona, making sure to stay at least a day's travel behind where he thought Elsa and Anna to be so they wouldn't catch wind of him. "I will avenge you soon, brother," he whispered to himself.

* * *

After just over a week of travel, Elsa and Anna arrived in Corona during the dead of night. The days had taken a heavy toll on the older of the two. She was able to put on a mask most of the time, but her great fatigue was bound to show through eventually, like the sun on a cloudy day. For the first time in five hundred years, Elsa was tired. Swimming to shore from Hans' ship was one thing, but she couldn't get over this through sheer willpower, she needed... _blood._ The pale woman looked at her companion, eyes forgone in favor of her ears.

The rush was tempting. Her teeth brandished their blades, saliva pooling in her mouth. _It would be so easy... so simple. No, I can't!_ Elsa slammed her eyes shut, guilt permeating her being like the cold in winter, making her shiver. Through her clenched lids, she spoke. "We're here."

They both stepped out of the chariot, Elsa heaving from the exertion, but carefully concealing it from Anna.

The red head looked around, the black veil of night impairing her vision, save for the silver help of the moon. Even from mere feet from the carriage, it simply looked like a bump in the night, mostly indistinguishable from the murky scenery.

They were in the front yard of a large house, though it wasn't ornately decorated, at least that Anna could tell. In fact, it appeared to be completely nondescript, save for the impressive size.

Well, there was one other distinguishing feature: the lack of windows. Nowhere on the entire surface did Anna spot a portal for light. _That makes sense, I guess, given what Elsa told me._

Elsa whistled at the horses and they obeyed a command that was unintelligible to Anna, trotting into the distance. _Cool,_ Anna thought.

"Come in." Elsa offered her hand, to which Anna smiled before she took it. Into the dark house they went.

As they passed through the front door, the red head took notice of a staircase. Well, it was hard to miss, centered just feet in front of the door, leading up into the black abyss of a hallway. "Um, Elsa, it's kind of dark-"

The landowner waved her hand and a nearby oil lantern lit. Teal eyes bulged, burning Anna's retinas against the new-found light source. "Whoa, Elsa, that was awesome!"

A weak smile glowed on red lips. "Thank you. This way, your bed's upstairs, I'll show you." She started the impossible task of climbing said steps. Every step made her want to faint, made her want to give up and close her eyes.

"Okay!" Anna tailed her.

They were a little over half of the way up the stairs. Elsa was heaving, every breath like throwing a boulder off of herself, she felt like she was drowning on air. She became dizzy and disoriented. She heard a faint, echoing voice. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Before she could respond, weightlessness took over and the world went black.

* * *

Anna's face was above her, blurred. A flame flickered somewhere far in the background. And straight ahead the wall - _Wait, no, that's the ceiling- what?_ As Elsa came to, her mind played catch up with reality. Her head was foggy and the pounding of the red head's heart beat against her like a blacksmith's hammer on an anvil. "What-"

In a very calm and caring voice, the other woman interrupted. "You fainted, Elsa. How do you feel?"

"Fainted?" The pale woman repeated groggily. "I haven't fainted since... since..." she thought about the night she was cursed with immortality. "Since I was mortal."

Anna playfully shrugged. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

The joke made Elsa chuckle. Despite all that was happening and her mishap on the steps, right now, in that moment, with Anna sitting beside her, Elsa was happy. She was _relaxed, enjoying_ life.

Anna's face fell serious. "Elsa, you're really sick. You need to stay in bed and rest, I'll go to the market and get some herbs for you in the morning, okay?"

"What if Hans sees you?"

With a grin and a whimsical shake of the head, the red head rebutted "how would he find us here?"

Trusting that Anna had kept her part of the deal, Elsa nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Anna."

"Of course." She leaned in and tenderly kissed Elsa on the lips. Hers were so warm, chilling Elsa's spine and erupting in her stomach.

Elsa wanted this moment to last forever. This sweet, tender, loving instant between the two. This rush of happiness and calm, the lack of fear, ease from stress. _I could have it..._ She thought about the spell, about Anna's request. Maybe it was her true willpower dissolving because of her feelings for Anna, maybe her weakened state made her give in. Either way, Elsa didn't care, she had made up her mind. "Anna," she said when they broke their kiss.

"Hm?"

"I'll do it. I'll practice the spell on you."

* * *

A/N:I've made a change to chapter 8, it's just one extra line while Elsa is jumping from the ship, but it's VERY important, so go re-read it!

We're getting there. So what _is_ that necklace? Guesses, anyone? I'm curious to see everyone's theory on everything!


	13. Chapter 13

Hans arrived in Corona early the next morning. His horses didn't have a chariot to pull, after all, so it was with ease that he was able to catch up. He decided that the best course of action would be to linger in an alley by the marketplace. This way, he could keep an eye out easily. _Anna will need to buy supplies at some point soon._

* * *

Later that morning, the red head made good on her promise to Elsa. She dressed herself and wandered off to the market, intent on finding Elsa the very best remedies for her discomfort. _Elsa's immortal, so it's not life or death,_ she mused, _but she deserves to be relaxed and comfortable._ With a silly grin on her face, she made her path down the streets. It was about an hour's walk to the market, but Anna didn't mind, it was a pleasant morning for a stroll.

* * *

Elsa laid in bed, too tired to bother trying to stand. She pondered her situation. Did she make a mistake agreeing to practice the spell on Anna? _Anna will have to feed, too. She'll find out about everything._ _She may hate me._ The woman's heart sank. Doubts swam through her mind like toxic eels. She purged herself of them as best she could. _You already agreed to. But I can always take it back, right?_ Unfortunately, once these thoughts left, new monsters took their place. She dreamed of blood, visions of the succulent liquid pouring from Anna's neck.

Her stomach turned in, none too happy about her abstinence from feeding.

* * *

Finally, at nearly eleven in the morning, Hans spotted the familiar hair of Anna. _Such a distinct hair color makes you easy to pick out of a crowd._ He smiled at her natural giveaway. Discretely, the prince moved through the crowed to follow her. Guards flanked, making sure there was nowhere she could go to get out of sight.

For fear of being recognized, Hans didn't get close enough to see what Anna was buying, but he did notice that each item was very small. She glanced at several stalls, but only bought anything from two, totaling less than half an hour spent in the marketplace. _She knew what she was coming for, then._

Hans ordered two of his goons to very discretely follow Anna when she left, find out where she was hiding out with Elsa, and report back to him. "If you get caught, they'll know we're here and Elsa will disappear for another five years, maybe longer. If that happens, I _will_ have your heads, understood?"

One of the guards gulped, nervousness paling his face. "Yes, your highness."

"Good."

Following the red head proved to be difficult in broad daylight. She was hiking several miles out of town, where no one else crossed. To simply follow the roadway behind her would essentially be telling her of their presence.

On the bright side, with the sun out, the guards could see perfectly, making it easier to hide themselves way off the beaten path and watch Anna from afar. The girl didn't seem worried about being followed, which is more than likely what made this job possible. If she had checked her surroundings closely, they would have been made in no time.

At last, she walked up to the door of a peculiar house. With a quick glace around, the red head vanished through the portal. They went to notify Hans.

"It's easy to spot," one said when the two men found their boss. "No windows, large, and miles outside of town."

"And she didn't notice you?"

"No, sir. She didn't seem very alert, especially for someone in hiding. Shall we prepare to capture them tonight?"

Hans' voice was stern. "Anna may not be on the lookout, but Elsa certainly will be. We have to wait until she starts to let her guard down, or we'll have no hope of success. We'll prepare for a week from tonight."

"Understood, your highness."

Hans played with the dagger, running his finger down the blunt side of the blade from the tip, and circling the now dark crocus on the handle. His eyes became caliginous. "One more thing."

"Sir?"

"We're not capturing them, we're killing them."

* * *

When Anna got back, she heated some water and mixed her remedy. Steam crept into the air, warming the girl's nostrils. Even though she herself didn't feel sick, it cleared her sinuses of any minor perturbations. On top of that, it smelled spicy and piquant. _This will help Elsa feel better for sure!_ The red head smiled and practically skipped over to her patient.

Elsa grinned as Anna's virulent behavior phased itself into her own skin. It lifted her heart and distracted her a little bit from her pain.

"Here," the younger woman chirped, extending a piping hot cup.

"Thank you." Elsa grabbed it and steadily brought it to her lips. She could feel the boiling hot, humid air rising from within coat her upper lip and tip of her nose.

"Careful, it's really hot!"

With a sure smirk, Elsa responded "I'll be fine."

She took a gulp of the scalding liquid. It didn't taste quite as good as it smelled, but it still was a pleasant sensation brushing atop her tongue. Anna was impressed.

They sat there for about fifteen minutes, the pale woman savoring her drink and Anna sitting beside her on the bed. It was another one of those precious moments, the ones that made Elsa _want_ to make Anna immortal. Even though the spell had never worked before, Elsa longed deep within her heart to succeed now. _These_ _moments_ _could be forever._ The peaceful memories forming almost made Elsa's mouth water more than the treat she held in her hands.

"So... how do you feel?"

Elsa hadn't even thought about that. She felt a little better now, but it wasn't because of the medicine that Anna whipped up. It was because of the diversion that being with Anna created. "A little better." She gave an appreciative smile.

Anna perked up. "Great!"

Elsa leaned forward. It made her dizzy, but she hid it. "I'm ready to try the spell."

Anna froze momentarily. Her heart skipped a beat and her limbs felt like wet parchment. Excitement overtook her like lightning consumes the black of the night sky. "I- yes- okay!" She started bouncing in her spot on the bed while Elsa leaned over and retrieved a book from the night stand. The younger woman's mouth hung agape. She recognized to crocus etched into the leather binding of said book. She grabbed her necklace. _It's the same book that was in her drawer when I... well when I broke in to her store-_ _er, her home_ _._ Anna finally knew what was in the book, but that just raised another question: _why is there a crocus identical to the one on my necklace carved into it?_ She was about to ask when she thought better of it and deflated.

The pale woman opened her book and read a few pages very quickly. Anna watched in silence. Uneasiness was creeping through her being like a snake creeps through grass. _But I want to do this._

Elsa thought for a moment, reminding herself of some possible ramifications. _She'll have to feed, too, if I do this. She'll never- no, she'll forgive me when she finds everything out, right?_ She felt dirty, like she was betraying Anna in some way. _I guess I am..._

Finally, Elsa spoke. "Okay, I need something to bind the spell with."

Anna thought for a few moments. She wasn't exactly sure what would qualify, but she had an idea. "How about this?" She handed her necklace back to Elsa.

Reluctantly, the immortal took it. She was unsure. _That's what the spell on_ me _is bound to._ She thought about it for a long time. What would happen, would there be any adverse effects? Elsa didn't even know what would happen if Anna became immortal, anyway. She had bound herself to Anna by bestowing the necklace upon her. Anna was the one and only person she could feed off of. Until the red head _died_ , of course. Only then would Elsa be able to find a new target. _Either_ _that_ _or destroy the spell on me._

Then, a tantalizing idea popped into her head. _Maybe, if Anna becomes... well, if she becomes like me, the bond that forces me to feed from her will be broken._ Now _that_ idea excited Elsa. She took the necklace. "This is what bound my spell, but it should work," she said, absentmindedly.

"Wait, what?"

 _I shouldn't have said that._ "Nothing, just-"

"No, Elsa, I think if I'm gonna do this I deserve answers. _Why_ did you give the necklace to me? Especially if it bound _your_ spell? And why couldn't you take it back!? This just isn't making _any_ sense!"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise."

Now, Anna was angry. She stood abruptly. "No, I'm getting sick and tired of that answer! I want a real answer. Elsa, what, by the _gods_ ,is going on?"

Elsa felt like a rotting building, trying desperately to cling on to dear life, but just not strong enough to hold herself together. Her voice wavered. "You- you'll find out if the spell works."

"Promise me, Elsa, that no matter what, you'll give me the answer."

"I... I promise."

Anna sighed and sat back down. "Okay." It was clear that she was displeased.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You won't be able to go out in the sun, just like me."

Anna shrugged. "I know, but I'll be able to be _with_ you."

"I also need to add a... well, a weak link to the spell."

Anna furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the pale woman pondered what to say for a moment, searching for a good way to explain it. "A spell is like a string. It has a beginning, which is the object that you bind the spell to, and an end, which is the weak link. After all, everything has to be balanced somehow. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah _._ " _Well, as far as magic goes._ "So this weak link thingy, would it have the power to break the spell?"

Elsa nodded. "It would be the only thing in the world capable of such an act."

"Why haven't you, you know," the red head played with her fingers in her lap, "used the weak link of your spell to, well, if you've been so miserable, why haven't you, used, the... to just... end it?"

Time stood still. The air didn't dare breathe. In the most vulnerable tone that Anna had heard come from Elsa yet, she got her quiet response. "I... I've thought about it. But... the weak link- it's a dagger created by the hag centuries before I was born. And- and when the royal family of the Southern Isles took power over five hundred years ago, it fell into their hands. I could- I could never get to it." There was a tear dribbling down the vrykolakas' face. She sniffled.

Anna wiped the offending saltwater away gently. "I- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, oh, Elsa..."

Doing her best to shake it off, the landowner said "It's okay, I'm glad I never succeeded."

They sat for a few moments before the red head asked "so, what's going to be the weak point of the spell you're casting on me?"

"There's only one item suitable for the job. The same dagger used for the spell over me. The hag created it for this specific purpose, this particular spell. Luckily, unlike the binding item, you don't have to hold the weak link, it simply has to exist."

"Oh, okay. I'm- I'm ready."

Elsa took a deep breath. Her nerves were on edge, her heart pounding. If anything went wrong, she'd never be able to forgive herself. She closed her eyes and held out trembling hands. She started muttering in a low, distant voice.

It was in Latin, so Anna couldn't understand a word of it. She did notice, however, that it rhymed. It reminded her of a hymn. It was quite frankly a little unsettling. Her skin crawled like cockroaches.

Next, Elsa clamped the necklace between her palms and talked directly to it. It was a bizarre sight, but Anna said nothing.

After about another minute of muttering, Elsa opened her eyes. "It's done."

"Really? I thought- well, that was a little anticlimactic."

With a giggle easing the sewage in her stomach, Elsa teased. "What did you expect? An explosion of light and a tornado in the room?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much!" The red head laughed a little to get it out of her system. "How do we know if it worked? I don't feel any different."

 _If it worked you'll soon have a hunger for blood._ "We have to see if you age."

"Okay... how do we do that?"

"Like this." Elsa very, very carefully measured the length of Anna's hair. "If you're not aging, your hair won't grow, so we wait about a week and see if there's any change."

"Wait, what? Your hair doesn't grow?"

Elsa smirked. "No."

"That would make it a million times easier to deal with! now I'm really hoping this works!"

Despite her mind wanting to let go and relax alongside the now lighthearted mood lingering in the room, Elsa's more base urges arrested her attention. She still lusted after the crimson flow within Anna's veins. _Does that mean it didn't work?_ "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14: Truths Revealed-**

Outside, the sun left the horizon behind, disguising the world in black, unaware of the turmoil within a windowless house upon the edge of Corona.

A week had gone by and Elsa wasn't any better. In fact, she was getting worse. Much worse. Anna was worried sick as she paced the room where Elsa lay in bed. The blonde woman was practically catatonic. The only assurance that Anna received that she was, in fact, still alive, was the labored breathing that reminded the red head of sandpaper grating sandpaper, and the tired voice that would accompany her in conversation.

Just looking at Elsa's miserable form made the auburn haired girl feel sick herself. It was like Elsa's weakness was a highly communicable disease, effortlessly drifting from one unfortunate host to the next.

Succumbing to said infection, Anna sighed and sat down on the bed next to Elsa. She ran her fingers through her bangs, as if to brush the stress of the situation away. Anxiety lay in wait in the pit of her stomach like a hunter for his dinner. She couldn't think straight, or see passed her own panic for that matter. She was sure that Elsa would be better by now, but the woman's condition had only declined. She was even starting to appear a little emaciated. _She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks._ Anna didn't know that she hit the nail on the head.

As the thundering of her heart boomed on, the tornado in her mind raged along. _This isn't going to kill Elsa, right? I mean, she said the- the weak-thingy was the only thing that could kill her, right? But what if she's wrong, she_ can't _know everything... right?_ The thought knocked the wind out of Anna like a club to the chest. She gasped for air as her throat constricted. _This must be how my parents felt when their ship went down,_ she grimly thought. She was partially right; what she was feeling was as close to drowning as one could get without _actually_ having their lungs filled with water.

When she spoke, the words came out in quick bursts, ripping away all of the remaining oxygen in her lungs. She felt the room start to spin around her. "Elsa- what- I- you're not getting better! Please, is there _anything,_ anything _at all_ I can do to help? You- you're just getting worse!" She practically shrieked the tail end of her statement.

Dainty, cool fingers rested themselves upon Anna's arm. The touch calmed the storm within her mind somewhat. In a strained voice, the older woman talked, though not without her own internal struggle. She had to tell Anna the truth, soon. Elsa had no idea what would happen if she continued to starve. She might die, she might lay unconscious until revived by blood or Anna's death. She was embarking on a journey to the unknown. Her eyes rested on her companion's neck. Her mouth watered. She wanted nothing more than to drink from the spring that was Anna's body. If she was stronger, she would have, but her body was too frail to put up a fight. Her primal self was gaining control. "I... don't know."

Anna pleaded. "Elsa! I can't lose you! There has to be _something,_ think!"

There was a solution. _Her blood. She'd- maybe she'd- no- but maybe she_ would _let me feed._ And there it was. The truth. It had made a full circle and was once again knocking at her door. It was unavoidable. She didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to make Anna hate her, as the truth surely would. The dilemma ate away at her stomach like a rat under a flame. _Anna hasn't started a blood-lust. The spell didn't work._ But Anna didn't know that. She would start there.

Finally, Elsa said something. It made her dizzy, but she started the process of finally revealing the truth to Anna. "Anna, I- I owe you some answers."

The statement just solidified the very real possibility of Elsa's demise. The red head was sobbing quietly now, murmuring through her sniffles and letting tears dribble from overactive ducts in her eyes. "No! Don't talk like that, you're- you're gonna be okay- you're- you're-" She buried her face in Elsa's dress and held tight. "You can tell me _after_ you're all better," she managed to sloppily mumble.

Elsa gently kissed the girl on the top of her head. "I'm ready to tell you when you're ready to hear it." She wasn't actually ready to betray her secrets. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she stayed as strong as possible for Anna, who's neck was _right there._ Elsa's canines sharpened. She tried not to eat, but every second Anna spent on her etched away at her willpower.

It was two painful hours later that Anna finally said she was ready. She sat up. Emotionally, she didn't feel any better. Dread had cast its intimidating shadow upon her and she realized that this might be her last chance for answers. She rested herself against the headboard, next to Elsa. "I'm ready."

Elsa took a moment to collect herself. A swell of emotion so powerful that it filled her heart to bursting with unassailable loneliness rushed through her. The deep aquamarine of Anna's eyes filled her vision. _She's going to hate me after this._ Elsa bit back the longing for a life with Anna and grated some words out. "Th-there's something I haven't told you about the spell." The air was getting awfully thin.

Thankfully, interest began to part the seas of grief in Anna's mind. She shot a quizzical look at the other woman. "Like what?" She was a little scared of what Elsa was about to say.

"Like, well... have you felt... _different_ in any way since I tried the spell on you?"

A little annoyed at Elsa's roundabout way of telling the truth, the red head played along. "Different like how, Elsa?"

With a deep, unsteady breath failing to calm her nerves, the vrykolakas carried on. "Different... different like- wait, did you hear that?"

That was it. Even now, during what might be Elsa's last chance to finally fess up whatever it was she had been hiding, she avoided truth like the plague. Anna grunted angrily. "Hear what? Elsa, don't change the subject _again!_ You always do this, why? What are you so afraid of!?"

"No, I mean it." She sat up and honed in her hearing, listening closely to her surroundings. Her vision lagged behind her body and she became lightheaded.

"Elsa-"

"Shh!" A sharp hand was held to the strawberry blonde's mouth.

Anna let out an aggravated squeak. She was about to object farther when she heard what she swore were muffled voices. One eyebrow raised in wonder and-

 **BANG**

The door burst open. Anna instantly jumped up from her spot on the bed. It took her a minute to process everything, and by the time she had caught up, Elsa was already growling in a voice as putrid as the pits of Hell. "Hans."

"Well don't stop on account of me. I believe you were just going to tell Anna about what ways she'd feel different if the spell worked." The tone of Hans' voice sounded confident, like he knew much more about this than a prince should.

"Get _out!"_ Anna roared, positioning herself between the royal and Elsa, and pointing at the doorway.

Hans laughed. "What's this, _you're_ protecting _her?_ I've never known a _vrykolakas_ to need protection."

The red head's arm turned into a wet noodle. She stammered. "A- a what? What's that? What are you talking about!" She more demanded than asked.

The prince feigned amazement. "She hasn't even told you _what_ she is? Wow, she _really_ must not trust you."

"Stay out of this!" Elsa tried to lunge forward, but collapsed on the floor. Everything was sore.

Seeing the ancient woman's poor condition, Hans whispered to his guards "leave us, I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure, m'lord?"

"Go!"

They scattered, not wishing to be near Elsa any longer than they had to.

Anna stood between them, unsure of what to do. Hans had answers that Elsa herself hadn't given her. _But she was about to, right?_ She wanted to help Elsa up, but was entranced by Hans' flaunted knowledge. Elsa's objections reminded Anna of when she met Hans. He'd been correct then, so why not now, too? _But there was also more to the story than Hans gave me._

"Well, I suppose it's not so surprising," the brown haired man continued, casually strolling towards Elsa. "Not many _predators_ tend to trust their _prey._ "

 _Pr_ _e_ _y!?_ Anna's head was whirling, there was no way Hans was telling the truth. It wasn't possible. _Elsa... Elsa trusts me... right? I mean, she_ cares _about me... I think._ Her heart was beating itself to death. _I'm not_ prey _... am I?_

"Anna," came a weak, familiar voice. "Don't listen to him, he's trying to tear us apart."

"I mean, come _on._ She gave that necklace to you, right? Free of charge?"

The auburn haired girl's heart stopped in its tracks. Her lungs froze and mind was reset. She slowly picked up the silver crocus and looked at it. _How could he possibly know that? What's going on?_ She was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe Hans knew what he was talking about. _What business would he have for knowing this stuff anyway? He has to be bluffing!_ Anna was faintly aware of Elsa's begging in the background.

As if reading her mind, Hans pulled out the dagger. On its hilt, a crocus.

Just.

Like.

Her.

Necklace.

Suddenly, it all clicked, the gears in her mind finally fit properly and started to power the machinery of logic hidden within. She flashed back.

* * *

The warrant.

 _"Execution- what- she... for... mu_ _r_ _der?"_

 _"The victim was a prince nonetheless. My own brother."_

* * *

The so called "weak link."

 _"_ _It's a dagger created by the hag... when the royal family of The Southern Isles took power over five hundred years ago, it fell into their hands."_

* * *

Anna realized Hans' business in all of this, why he knew so much. Revenge. Elsa had murdered Hans' brother, she remembered that. Things were coming together, finally beginning to make sense, and she was certain that the last little bit of truth, the last crumb that Elsa could not bear to spare, would finish the cogs in Anna's mind. The necklace. "What do you mean 'prey'?"

Elsa's voice was painfully hoarse now, she was using all of her remaining energy to plead with Anna to ignore Hans. After all, she wasn't strong enough to take him out. "No! Anna! He's gonna contort everything! He's tricking you-" and so her whines went on unanswered.

With an evil, lopsided grin, the prince turned to Anna. "When you first met Elsa, did you begin to feel a little... under the weather?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I did."

"And you had... strange dreams about her, too, I'm betting."

Now, the red head was a little scared. She gulped as a chill ran down her spine. "Y-yes."

Hans reached for the necklace, snatching it off Anna's neck. She made no move to retreat. "This necklace... she bonded herself to you with it-"

"No! Don't listen, please Anna!" Elsa was now sobbing. She could feel her throat physically tearing and taste blood spurt into her mouth from her persistent yelling.

Hans continued. "She _feeds_ off of you, for as long as you live."

Even though she was absolutely terrified to ask, she did. Like an adventurer into a dark forest of untold terrors, she pushed on. "W-what do y-you mean by 'feed'?"

"Blood," the pathetic sack of bones on the floor whimpered. Elsa was curled into the fetal position, her eyes set afire by liquid despair welling within them. She sniffled, and, not strong enough to get up, looked at Anna.

It all felt like a dream. Like Anna was watching herself from outside her own body, assessing the situation from a god's perspective. It was so surreal that she didn't know which emotions to exhibit, so she became completely devoid of any. She was just... there. "S-so when I was getting sick, th-that was because you w-were... drinking m-my _blood!?_ "

 _Betrayal._ That's what the strawberry blonde was to be feeling at that moment. Once she realized this, she let it hit her full force. She had worn her heart on her sleeve for Elsa, exposed her most vulnerable self, and gotten it crushed. She almost couldn't support her own weight. The dwindling candle of a heart within her pleaded for mercy, but it was slowly extinguished. _Is i_ _t_ _possible to die of a broken heart?_ In that moment, Anna presumed it was.

Elsa's eyes appeared glossy, as if the admission would actually kill her. "Yes." Elsa had resigned.

Her fears realized, Anna started hyperventilating. She caught herself on her knee before completely losing control of her faculties.

"And what's more," Hans added, softening his voice to continue playing the red head, "is that when you're drained of blood, which only takes a few weeks, she'll _eat_ the remainder of your corpse. She's nothing but a monster who needs to be stopped. A heartless, evil, monstrosity who, because of these qualities, doesn't _deserve_ to live-"

 _Eat me!?_ Anna almost let him go on. Almost let Hans convince her. She _almost_ let him win. That is, until a benevolent realization exploded within her mind with all the speed and glory of a shooting star. _But I got better._ _I got better! That means she- Elsa_ stopped _drinking my blood, she_ stopped eating _so she wouldn't harm me!_ _She_ does _care about me!_ _S_ _he's not a monster, she's- she's- she's Elsa._ Now, Anna understood why her companion was sick. Now, Anna knew why the tea wasn't working. Now, Anna figured out why, even though Elsa was immortal, this illness was so dangerous. Now, Anna understood why Elsa so vehemently refused to explain the necklace. _She's starving- possibly to death- for me._ The red head couldn't help but let each moment that she fell asleep on Elsa, every instant she was vulnerable, pass through her mind, including just minutes before. How easy it would have been for Elsa to give in. _And she fought her hunger, for me._

All of the piled up guilt within her boiled over, smelting into fury. The blazing steam directed itself at Hans and only Hans, it's scalding nature torching Anna's vision, turning it blood red. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Elsa that way!" Quick as a cat and with much less grace, she pounced forward, intent on dealing maximum damage to the prince.

But he was trained, Anna was not. Hans saw the move coming and retaliated, striking her hard across the jaw with his fist.

With a thud, the blow knocked the red head clean onto the floor in a daze. Her mind buzzed and ears rung. Anna could see tiny stars dancing around her retinas, and she could barely move her mouth as crimson drool pooled into it.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed and crawled as quickly as she could, collapsing among the red head. "Anna, you're okay, don't worry, we're gonna be okay," she huffed out.

"That's not entirely true," Hans spat. "I am fully intent on ending it all here, tonight." He raised the dagger. Elsa closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. "This is for my brother!"

There was a dry, dark chuckle from the vrykolakas. It stopped Hans dead in his tracks. "You think your _brother_ is your only family member I've killed?" The temperature of the room dropped with the icy words.

"I.." At last, Hans' smart mouth was at a loss for words.

Another taunting laugh. "I've been feeding off of your family for hundreds of years, I've killed at least one member in each generation."

The news seemed to strike the royal in the chest like an iron fist.

Anna looked at Elsa. The older woman's eyes, inches from hers, betrayed no light, no mercy. They were as stark as a hungry lion's, and even more volatile. She considered what Elsa told her before they left for Corona, what the royal family had done to her mother. She decided that she could vicariously agree with tormenting Hans. Maybe she had become colder than she was a few months ago, but Anna didn't care. She decided to act.

After a few moments of silence and dealing with the pain of this news, Hans shouted. "That's it! You're going to die tonight, you- you _fucking_ _murderer_ _!_ " He raised his weapon once again and ran towards them.

While Hans was stunned momentarily, the auburn haired girl had made a move. Not at him, but at Elsa. She pressed hard against Elsa's chapped lips, letting every last sensation, every last rush of emotion burn itself a permanent place in her memory to be cherished forever, no matter the outcome of their predicament. The salt from tears, mixing in juxtaposition with the sweetened brew of tea the sickly woman had consumed earlier that night. The heat from her breath, the chill from her skin. Her soft, textured tongue and the smooth, hard surfaces of her teeth. It all poured together to make the most memorable kiss that Anna could muster. And it all happened in a split second.

Their last kiss.

Anna's last hope.

Elsa was caught by surprise when Anna spat an entire mouthful into her mouth in the midst of their embrace. The older woman furrowed her brows for just a split second, wondering what had gotten into Anna. Then, the taste set in. _Metallic._

Meanwhile, Hans rapidly approached the two. Elsa swallowed the blood at the very same moment the sound of metal parting skin filled the room.

Anna started choking, convulsing with her heartbeat, falling away from Elsa. The prince's action was so swift, so sudden that the red head didn't feel it at first. _Then_ she did. It was worse than when she was a kid. After all, a knife cuts much deeper than a stick. It went right through her kidney, into her lung. An unthinkable, sharp pain quenched her mind as vital fluid stained her dress. Anna had to focus all of her energy on staying conscious.

Just a split second too late, Elsa jumped up, rigor from the blood supplied by Anna and adrenaline working in conjunction, amplifying each other. With her bare hand and inhuman speed, she carved a chunk out of Hans' neck. Gore spurted across the room, painting the walls grim. The dagger crashed to the floor, swiftly followed by the prince.

"Anna!" Elsa dove at the ground, picking up the now blood-stained girl. Blood spattered from her mouth with each abrupt, shallow breath. She hugged her tightly and put pressure on the wound. Anna gasped in pain.

The vrykolakas tried every healing spell she knew through a scattered mind and unseeing eyes. She frantically repeated the phrases in her mind as she could feel the life slowly slipping away from Anna. With every passing second, she lost hope. With every breath gone by, her heart withered a little more. Her insides felt like a wilted rose, once vibrant, now a wasted husk. She muttered in frenzy through loud, painful sobs. Nothing in the world mattered except Anna. She had to fix _Anna._

But she couldn't heal her fast enough, it wasn't working. Elsa panicked. She didn't know what to do. She moved the girl's head back to look into her eyes. They were glazing over. She watched as the life within swam away, letting death himself take residence in Anna's body. It reminded her of when her mother passed away. Inexorably painful, wrought with denial. "No no no, Anna no! No," she whaled. "A-Anna, I- I love you, A-Anna. Don't go! Don't go! I _love_ you! Anna!" Her cries were pitiful enough to break the heart of Hades himself.

But it didn't work. Even as she screamed, the girl's spirit was whisked away once and for all, her once teal eyes now gray chaff. Elsa clutched the lifeless body, her one true love, and shrieked like a banshee into the night.

 **-To Be Continued** -


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know you all hate me because of the cliffhanger I left you, so here's part 2 like, a full 8 or 9 hours early :P In reality, I'm traveling this afternoon and had to put this up before I leave in about an hour or I wouldn't be able to post it for another week.

No but really, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it really was hard to write, it was actually more difficult than any other chapter I've written in any of my fics, so I apologize is it's not perfect.

* * *

 *******Truths Revealed: Part II*******

Elsa dejectedly surveyed the room. She didn't want to feel anything. She wanted the pain to stop. She would to _anything_ to make the pain vanish.

Her eyes glanced over the gore of Hans' body. The aftermath of the struggle. His hand still clutched the crocus necklace. _Anna's_ necklace. _Elsa's_ necklace. The grieving woman would have cried if she had any tears left. Instead, she sniffled as her heart twisted in her chest. It was agonizing.

Even as she sat, a tiny light of hope struggled in the back of her mind, nagging her. She tried to push it down, because to get her spirits up would only mean falling again. She _needed_ the misery.

But it was no use, the little sliver of childish hope grew, swelled in like the tide, it was unstoppable. _She could be alive- she- she- maybe she'll live. The healing spells worked, they had to! They- they worked on me!_ Elsa knew her logic was flawed. Not only was she much more powerful than Anna, but her own wounds weren't nearly as lethal. Anna had faded in minutes, Elsa would have taken days. She had _time,_ Anna did not.

 _But I want time_ with _Anna._ Eternity suddenly felt colder and lonelier than ever. No matter how seductive, hope can only keep up its lie for so long. Elsa kept her eyes on the necklace. _I'm not hungry... It's no longer bound to Anna._ That could only mean one thing. Elsa's heart fell through her stomach, resting heavily within. She gulped past the lump in her throat and soaking eyes, then let her gaze fall to the dagger sitting on the floor. It was in a pool of blood, the hilt covered in the red vital fluid.

Elsa thought about the question Anna had asked her what felt like an eternity ago. _"_ _Why didn't you just... end it?"_

She stared down the dagger. Somehow, the fresh memory of Anna made the room emptier. Elsa mournfully considered her new answer to Anna's question. _No reason._ She tentatively reached forward and grabbed the weapon. It was cold.

The vrykolakas stared at her lost love. New tears finally found their way into her eyes. She swallowed her heart, which was doing its best to lodge itself in her esophagus and choke her to death. In a quiet voice nearly drowned out by sniffles and sorrow, Elsa apologized. "I-I'm sorry Anna, I'm- I'm not s-strong enough." She closed her eyes and felt the chill of silver prickle at her neck. Although her body fought it, Elsa started the agonizing motion, letting the blade etch away at her thin skin. It stung.

"Sorry for what?" It was a phantasm of a voice: barely audible and hoarse.

 _I'm hearing things._ Elsa was so grief stricken that her mind was playing tricks on her. That was the only plausible explanation. _Anna is dead,_ she reminded herself.

But that little part of her mind, the hopeful part that she thought she had snuffed out, had to be certain. She stopped the knife and opened her eyes. The room was blurry for a split second, and her mind was blank for longer. She felt blood tickle her neck.

Anna was sitting there, blood stained on her dress and a bruised face with her eyes... open.

Elsa felt her heart surge forward, throwing her across the room. "Anna!" She screamed as she lunged and captured the girl in a tight embrace. For a split second, she thought her eyes had played a trick on her and her heart stopped. Then, her ears proved her wrong. The soft thump of the red head's heart assured Elsa of her life.

"Elsa!" The auburn haired girl took the tackle in stride, the dribbling, crying, laughing mess of an Elsa collapsing completely on top of her and pressing their lips together so forcefully that Anna swore it caused her to cut her lip on her own teeth.

"Anna- you're- you're- your eyes are open! Oh Anna!"

The younger woman let her heart soar for a few moments. She giggled with Elsa, raising one eyebrow. "Well duh, I can't see when they're closed, silly!" Then, a new feeling invaded her stomach, one she was totally unfamiliar with. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the source and let her eyes fall to the silver necklace. The high was over. Anna crashed into austere.

The foreign feeling was suddenly overwhelming, akin to a surge of anxiety, but not quite the same. She looked at the dead body and her stomach churned. She wasn't sad for Hans's death, but the sight made her sick. "Elsa, I feel... what happened?"

"Anna you... you don't remember?"

The red head furrowed her brows and met Elsa's stare. "Remember what? Hans hit me and knocked me out. That's the last thing I remember."

The pale woman's face fell serious. She hesitated for a few moments. "You- Anna, it worked."

"What worked? what do you mean?"

"The spell- the immortality spell."

The strawberry blonde looked at her hands, confused. "I don't- how do you know?"

"Because," Elsa bit her lip in worry. Her heart pounded out of her chest. She swallowed it. "Hans killed you."

"W-what?"

Elsa sniffled. "He- he s-stabbed you. In the side."

"Elsa, no, I- I'm fine!"

The response was solemn. "Check yourself."

After a second of intense staring, the auburn haired girl relented and did as Elsa said. Her mind blew a socket when she noticed the blood all over her dress; and underneath, sure enough, a gaping hole in her skin. It was several minutes before she spoke again. "So I... I was killed. But- but I'm alive! Elsa, I'm alive though!"

The older woman held her. "Yes, you're alive now, Anna. That's all that matters." They stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

Then, realization hit Elsa like a brick wall and knocked her attention right where it wanted it. "That's it! _That's_ why the spell never worked! _That's_ what I was missing!"

Still flustered by the entire situation, Anna inquired, not fully understanding what she was hearing, yet. _I was dead? No, but I was stabbed and- and- but I was_ dead _?!_ "What?"

"To create life! Of course, you need balance, just like the weak link and the binding item, where you create life you have to create death!"

Elsa's mouth dropped. She stopped thinking as another truth smacked her across the face. "That means... that means that I- I died that night, with the Hag."

Anna, having gained ground on her own internal struggle, decided to help the pale woman now. Plus, with her new realization, she had the completely overpowering urge to hug her. So she did just that. "It's okay Elsa, we're here now."

With another relieved chuckle, it all washed away. It was so long ago. Elsa embraced her significant other. "Yeah."

Several minutes passed until a question popped into Anna's mind. The feeling she began to feel earlier was still there, and stronger. "Wait, why didn't it work on the rats?"

Elsa thought deeply about this. She scanned every possible explanation in her mind until the right one stuck out like a cow in a heard of sheep. "Because they weren't killed by the dagger. they all died of aging or some disease."

Anna looked at the dagger and mumbled "the weak link." Then, her focus snapped to the jewelery, like it was her prized possession- something she could never let out of her sight for fear of losing it. "Elsa, I- I feel _something_ and I think it has to do with the necklace, but I don't know _what_ I'm feeling, I just can't stop _looking_ at it!"

Calmly, the landowner explained. "You're attached to it now. You use it to feed. What you're feeling is a _need_ to bind it to someone, a need for prey."

"Make it stop! I don't _want_ prey! I want it to go away! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Elsa observed Hans once again. In his lifeless hand, fingers hung loosely open, the necklace was splayed. She grabbed Anna's hand. "You don't have to."

"Huh?"

The older woman slowly stood up, guiding her immortal companion to the dead body sharing the room with them. She bent down, effectively placing Anna next to her. Without any words, she tenderly stole the necklace from the evil hand's grasp.

The red head inhaled sharply. She understood. _The binding link... the weak link._ She retrieved the bloodied dagger. She looked Elsa in the eyes. The blue was so pure, the color seemed to pour in like water into the broken hull of a ship. They gleamed like priceless gems in the dim room. As far as Anna was concerned, they were. She softly smiled. "Together?"

Elsa nodded with a peaceful grin. It was about to be over. Everything, all of her loneliness, the need to murder: everything she hated about herself. Every reason she isolated herself was about to be washed away in the tides of life. Her heart stammered breathlessly in her throat. She was about to start a new life. _A better life, with Anna._ She placed the necklace on the floor in front of them and tenderly wrapped her thin fingers atop the auburn haired girl's hands on the hilt of the dagger.

The caress and gentle pressure of the touch made Anna wish for more. Then, her hear fluttered with a single thought. _That touch is mine._ Elsa _is mine. For as long as we li_ _v_ _e._

Both of them intuitively knew the right instant. With no hesitation in the magical moment, they thrust the dagger down upon the piece of jewelery that they both knew so well.

Surprisingly, there was no resistance. The dagger cut through the necklace like butter. There was a dull thud as metal impaled wooden floorboards. A burst of light bright enough to blind anyone flooded the room. Both shielded their eyes while their ears were filled with a high pitched scream-like sound. Elsa couldn't help but think that the shriek was the hag realizing someone got out of her curse. Even through protective eyelids their retinas were burned and ears rung. Heat and light like the sun itself swallowed them whole. The ringing amplified and both women craned their necks as if to protect their precious senses.

It all was getting painfully loud and hot. But then, as quickly as it began, it was over. The room went quiet and the light was gone. The dagger dropped to the floor with a clank. Slowly, Anna opened her eyes and looked at the spot where the necklace formerly lay. In it's place now remained only a blackened spot, a simple reminder, nothing more. No crocus, no chain, nothing but the shadow of an item once previously known to the world.

"Whoa. Did you know that'd happen?"

In wonder, Elsa admitted "no."

Anna noticed something. The feeling, the need to feed, was gone. Elsa was going through the same experience, though it was more jarring for her. For the first time in forever she felt... normal. She looked at her hands in wonder, as if it'd give her the answer. "I feel- I feel-"

A caring hand placed itself on Elsa's shoulder. "Human. You feel human."

Elsa's mouth turned up, joy choked her, wetting her eyes with wonderful tears. Her heart's eternal ache had finally been quenched. It was over, it was _really_ over! She threw herself into Anna's arms and wept happily into her shoulder. "Yes! I feel human! Human!"

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but let the mood flow into her. She hugged her companion as tightly as she could. After a few minutes of jittery embrace, her lips slipped, she couldn't contain herself any more, she had to let everything out. Loudly, the red head proclaimed "I love you!"

Elsa laughed out a butchered "I love you, too!" and pressed her lips on Anna's.

They stayed there for countless, precious minutes. For them, it was the start of forever.

 _Together._

* * *

A/N: Confession time. I toyed with the idea of keeping Anna dead and having Elsa finish off the hag and/or herself. stating the she simply didn't have enough magic power to preform the immortality spell. BUT I think the way I chose actually makes more sense. On top of that, I put the genre as horror/romance, so ending it as a tragedy would be flat out cruel.

I hope you enjoyed this installment. There will be one more chapter then the epilogue, so stay tuned, thanks to all of you wonderful people for sticking with it!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here it is. The epilogue shouldn't take me as long to get done, there WILL be an epilogue after this. Have a Happy New Year and enjoy this installment of _Vrykolakas_!

* * *

Elsa, with her prowess for the shadows, organized an anonymous transport for Hans' body back to The Southern Isles, at Anna's insistence. After all, he may have been a monster, but his family deserved closure, a suggestion that the newly mortal woman vehemently disagreed with at first. Then, her red headed lover pointed out that they couldn't be blamed for the actions of their forefathers; that's not fair. After considering this argument, Elsa reluctantly agreed to give them the body.

It wasn't difficult to find the guards that ran off. They were, after all, stranded in Corona. A payment of gold and a free ship later, they took off with their prince's body, vowing never to speak of what happened that night.

Elsa sighed. Anna gave her a slightly more than friendly peck on the cheek, a daring public display. The older woman blushed. "Thank you," the red head whispered.

Just like that, Elsa was happy with her decision. She smiled lovingly. "Now, let's get back home, to Arendelle."

Returning the joyous look, Anna chirped "yes, let's."

Elsa enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight on her skin as they walked along.

* * *

The chariot ride back was peaceful. At least for the first few hours it was. After the two basked in the sweet feeling of victory, the allure of not having to constantly be on the look out, and no longer fearing for their lives, they got to action.

Anna started it. She locked eyes with her companion and raised one eyebrow. The seductive look lit Elsa's chest on fire. It was suddenly far too hot where she was.

Showing no mercy, the red head continued her scorching gaze while she deliberately crawled on to her lucky victim, practically licking her chops like a dog with its eyes on a bone. She allowed her hand to gently caress Elsa's thigh atop her dress. The action sent goosebumps up and down the woman's legs, which all seemed to collect in one central area. The closer Anna got, the hotter the fire within Elsa's chest became, and the lower down it drifted.

Eventually, their lips were but an inch apart, steamy breath rolling like waves down Elsa's neck, tempting her mouth and stroking her skin. The inferno within her perched itself directly between her legs, causing her to gasp and slide down in her seat, her shallow breaths betraying her desires.

Anna was on top of her now, on her hands and knees with the most devilishly innocent grin imaginable. She bit her lip, not in thought or worry, but in anticipation. Elsa had to take a deep breath to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest.

At long last, their lips met, rapidly exchanging the flames of passion built up within each woman. Anna laid her body fully upon Elsa's, her hips resting below the older woman's navel. She clenched her nails into Elsa's back and pressed their bosoms together, eliciting an electric response which zapped her spine into an arch.

The air in the chariot was getting suffocatingly thin and intensely hot. The ride back to Arendelle was far too short.

* * *

 _Home sweet home,_ Anna thought as they stepped out of their ride. Dusk was upon them and her humble house stood dead ahead. She took Elsa's hand and skipped her way towards the door. _I can't wait to see Kristoff! I've missed him so much, I feel really bad about leaving that way, but he'll understand, I'm sure! Maybe he'll even accept me and Elsa,_ she mused optimistically. _Ooh and she could even stay with us. I mean, there's no guest room, but then again, me and her can share a room._ Anna blushed at the thought, remembering their explorations in the chariot.

But wait, something was wrong. Sven wasn't barking at her, no licks to welcome her back, no excited jumps. She looked around. Sure enough, just by the door, the massive brown dog lay, fast asleep.

He looked different. Sven was more bony than she recalled. _That doesn't look good._ "Sven! Hey buddy, wake up!"

The dog continued to snore, its ribs expanding and contracting rhythmically. Anna rubbed his belly, that usually worked. "Sven! Up, boy, come on!"

Anna furrowed her brows. Nothing. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I-" started Elsa. Her voice was apprehensive. "I think he's been spelled."

"What? By who? Why? When!?"

The older woman gulped."You won't like what I'm thinking, Anna."

The red head bit her lip, this time in worry. Her heart sank, she was sure that her and Elsa were on the same train of thought. "W-what are you thinking?"

"Hans must have come th-through here looking for us. He probably had someone put Sven to sleep to keep him quiet."

Anna's internal functions were all simultaneously put on halt. Yep, her and Elsa were on the same page. Time slowed to allow her more time to think. She didn't want to think. Nevertheless, she pieced a painful puzzle together. _I told Kristoff where we were going, is he-_ "Kristoff!" In an instant, she was upon the door.

Cold, strong fingers clutched Anna's panicked shoulders from behind. "Anna, wait! Think first, what you find in there could be devastating." The red head whirled around to face her lover.

Tears were streaming from Elsa's eyes. Anna fought a lump in her throat. _He can't have- no, no, Kristoff has to be okay, right?_ Watered blue eyes met soaking teal ones for a long moment. Elsa breathed out her next plea. "We both know what's behind that door, you don't need to see that, Anna."

Anna sniffled sharply and gasped "y-yes, I do."

"Are you sure?"

The red head wiped her face off on her sleeve and nodded solemnly.

The hands confining her loosened. Anna slowly turned around, unsure of if her choice was right. But she _had_ to know. To walk away would be to spit in the face of her brother, to curse herself to wander a labyrinth with no end for all eternity.

Elsa gave one last pleading look as her companion reached for the door. Ever so quietly, just loud enough to be heard, she said "I'm here for you."

The words gave Anna strength, and she pushed the portal to anguish open.

It was worse than she pictured. There, on the floor, was her brother, face down. The man she had grown up next to, who had always protected her. The man who grieved with her when her parents never came home. The man who took care of her. The man who, though he disagreed with her sexuality, had tried to accept it. He was tied up like a scoundrel. Surrounding him was a dried up stain, of what she could only guess was blood. It was a sickeningly large area, and his skin was pale and loose. The smell wreaked through her nose, destroying every olfactory receptor in its way, retching her stomach and pushing vomit up her throat and onto the floor. Anna collapsed to her hands and knees as she heaved. Flies buzzed around the body, desperate, defiling scavengers looking for any putrid, rotting meat to call a meal.

Anna tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead, her world went black.

* * *

The smell of fresh grass, dirt, and pine. The sound of trees swaying in the background, the soothing wind singing with them, the buzz of a nearby bee. The sensation of a gentle hand supporting and rubbing her head, a familiar bosom supporting her weight. These were some of the sensations that Anna woke up to.

 _I'm outside_.

Anna's head hurt.

 _It's morning._

The dew on the grass and angled golden rays of sun gave that away.

And Anna had a headache. She rubbed her skull. _I must have hit my head._

Elsa's soft voice leaked into her ears. "You're awake. Are you okay?"

Anna's heart sank. She remembered how she found her brother. Suddenly, the sun and all the nature in the world didn't matter, as far as she was concerned, it was all clouds of gray. "W-what happened?"

A sharp inhale behind her, followed by an unsure voice. "You- you passed out when you- when you found K-Kristoff."

"Kristoff! we have to- we have to- Elsa, he didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve it! Why? Why did I tell him? I should have listened to you! Why didn't I listen to you!? If I did, he'd be alive!" Hysteria was spreading like a virus in the girl, clenching her heart.

With a sure hand and commanding voice, the pale woman grabbed and comforted her Anna. "Sh, no, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault." She kept repeating the words as she pulled a crying and screaming Anna into a long, deep, much needed hug.

After an extended time, the red head finally spoke coherently. Except, _she_ wasn't present in the voice, it was just... there. "We have to bury him, clean him, we have to- we- he deserves a proper burial."

"I know. We'll give him a space where he deserves it, right with your parents. He'll be together with them."

Anna sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, with them."

* * *

Anna stood by her brother's fresh grave. The anguish of losing him still hurt like an arrow to the chest. Beside her stood Elsa, next to her sat Sven, who was becoming healthy once again, since Elsa lifted the spell.

The two women wore black.

The red head looked at her parents' grave. She still missed them dearly, but the love she felt for their life flooded through her veins like a drug. Although she'd never forget them, she no longer had to mourn their death, for she had their time together to celebrate. She could finally move on.

Her focus switched to Kristoff's final resting place. Sven whimpered. Anna felt hopeless inside. She was a hollow shell, a ghastly apparition of herself. She sniffled and allowed sorrow to take a stranglehold on her neck. She felt like she was standing outside of her own body.

But she knew it'd get better. Elsa was with her, and always would be. Anna would never stop mourning the loss of her brother, she knew that. But with time, she could move on; Just like she had finally done for her parents. She was going to be okay. _They_ were going to be okay. Life would go on.

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. It made her feel safe, it made her feel hopeful _._ It made her feel like _herself._ They hugged tightly in mourning.

 _Life will go on._


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is, the final installment of Vrykolakas, thank you all so much for sticking with the story, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched her body against soft sheets. She peered out the window. The sun was just coming up over the lake behind their new home. She grinned and thought of some memories in the lake. They moved in this large house just months after their altercation with Hans. The former immortal had sold most of her assets to buy a massive plot of land, which included the lake she gazed at at that very moment. Around the perimeter of the clearing was forest, also owned by them.

With a contented sigh, the woman adjusted, trying to sneak out of under Anna as best she could. The snoring, drooling mess of a woman snorted and rolled over, mumbling something incomprehensible. Her untamed mane of hair followed in suit. Elsa scratched her lover's back for a few moments and Anna purred in her sleep. She felt light as a feather, just like every morning.

It would be several hours before Anna finally brought herself back to the land of the living, so Elsa was in no rush. She lazily stood, stark naked and shameless, and wandered to the bathroom. When she was done and dressed, it was time to get the day started.

"Psst, come on, Sven," she whispered to the massive dog sleeping in the hallway. The old animal stood up, eyes lighting up and drool dripping from its mouth like a faucet. Breakfast time. Though Sven wasn't as fast or nimble as he used to be, he was still just as wonderfully happy and friendly. He started panting as he pranced behind his owner. She poured out some extra shavings and left the dog to his sloppy ways. The slurps and crunches filled the kitchen.

Next were the horses. Elsa and Anna lived about an hour's ride south of Arendelle now, so they kept the much needed steads. Elsa had kept her windowless chariot for the colder, more biting days of Winter, but for the Summer and Spring they had a carriage now. It was always relaxing riding to the market with Anna, letting the soft, warm prickle of the sun pleasure her cheeks.

On top of hauling them around, the horses were a great recreational activity. Often times, the two would take afternoon rides around their land. It was almost magical.

Speaking of magic, Elsa still could use hers, but scarcely did. She'd jump in if someone got hurt, which was mostly when Anna did something clumsy (which happened all too often, according to Elsa), but that was it. Normal life was much more... enjoyable, simpler.

The stable was set aside from the house a ways. It was a well-built wooden structure with plenty of room to keep its inhabitants happy. Elsa walked in, ready to feed and water the horses.

First was Anna's. He was magnificent, an impressive light-brown specimen. his fur shone like zircon in the bubbling rays of morning sun. he was diligent, well trained, and strong: very strong. When he galloped, Anna swore she was one with the wind, free in the air, flying like a bird anywhere she pleased.

Elsa's horse, on the other hand, was a beautiful white. It stood out like a diamond amongst the trees. It was smaller and couldn't run as fast, but it was loyal and the most friendly horse she'd met. She named him Olaf. Anna had named hers Marshmallow because he "looks like a cooked marshmallow." Elsa chuckled.

She fed and groomed them all while humming happily to herself.

 _Breakfast time._ Elsa whipped up some fresh omelets filled with summer squash. Since Elsa had a very hefty sum of money, they ate like royalty every day, and so did their quadruped family members. She prepared some tea and left the kettle out to be reheated for Anna when she woke up. The woman then retreated to the small attached library, where she'd spend her morning reading fantastic tales of romance and adventure until her lover finally decided it was day time. Her and Anna were going to ride that day. She looked forward to that.

At long last, the sleepy red head let out a mighty yawn, like a lion roaring to the plains. She left the comfort of her bed and shuffled her feet into the kitchen, smacking her lips and rubbing her eyes with a lofty smile all the way.

"Good morning," Elsa chirped.

Anna jumped. "Ooh! You scared me!"

"Sorry," the pale woman grinned.

"You're still just as good at sneaking around," the auburn haired woman teased.

Elsa giggled. "Force of habit, I suppose."

Another deep yawn. "I want some chocolate."

Elsa took her hands and led her the rest of the way to the dining table. "We agreed, no chocolate before breakfast, remember? You have to keep your womanly figure, after all."

"Who are you calling womanly?" Anna snorted like a pig to make her point, placing her hands abruptly on her hips.

Elsa cracked up. "Oh, you are the _most_ womanly woman _ever_!" She bit her lip. "Especially with those hips, your _ladyship_."

With a light blush peppering her cheeks, the red head pulled her sweetheart closer. "Oh, you flatter me. Come here." She leaned in to a slow, deep kiss filled with love and morning breath. Neither cared about the latter.

When they were done, the older woman pulled Anna's dishes to the table. "I made you an omelet and some tea."

"Mmm, yummy, thank you!" She scarfed down her meal.

* * *

Finally, it was time to take the horses out. There was a very specific spot that the two never got tired of visiting. It was a lush, green clearing with a lone tree standing boldly in the middle. They saddled up and set out.

When they arrived, they hopped down and tied their respective rides to some low handing branches. Olaf and Marshmallow each got an apple for their hard work, and they happily accepted the offerings.

Elsa sat with her bum on the grass and her back against the tree, legs apart. Anna laid down with her hips between her lover's thighs and rested her head on the blonde's ample breasts. They were wonderful pillows. Anna hummed and closed her eyes as her heart soared. The sun warmed her cheeks and lulled her along to a pleasant, half-sleeping daze. They enjoyed the comfortable silence for almost an hour as both sat and thought.

Anna's mind wandered to her late brother. She missed him, but the wound was healing. She grinned at all the memories they made. It was a bittersweet feeling, just like with her parents. He had been gone for nearly ten years, but he never left her heart. She had found happiness, and she knew that if Kristoff knew, that alone would make him happy. She was with her one true love. Every time she saw Elsa's face, heard her voice, or pictured her in her mind, she loved the woman even more. With each day, her love grew with the burning flames of the sun, the fire forever lit, ever growing in the forest of her heart. She liked to think that Kristoff came around to the idea of her and Elsa before he passed away; that he thought about it and realized that she belonged with Elsa.

In fact, Anna knew he had, he had to have. Because he was her brother, and that's what families do. They love you unconditionally.

Just then, a lethargic voice invaded Anna's mind. "I love you, Anna."

The red head purred and snuggled closer, heart fluttering like a feather in a pleasant gust of wind. Warm fuzz in her stomach whirled around and lit up her body. "I love you too," she replied with heartfelt words.

Elsa smiled deeply and tightened her grip on Anna. She had everything she wanted: a peaceful, human life with her true love. She had no idea where the dagger or necklace were, and she liked it that way. With the counting days that passed, her attachment to the red head grew, and she knew that it'd never decay, never wither. Whatever happened, for better or worse, Elsa and Anna would be with each other. Forever.

The woman sighed joyously. She had overcome the hag.

* * *

A/N: I will be posting an Elsanna one shot compilation thingy a week from when I uploaded this chapter. It will be uploaded with three one shots in it at first, and I will add to it over time. I may take requests for it, so shoot me a message or something if you have one!

Also, I'll be starting another fic called "Homebound" where Elsa has agoraphobia and Anna takes care of her (and it'll of course be Elsanna). It'll be a modern A/U and rated M, and very angsty! Chapter 1 should be up in about a week so look out for that!

Seriously, you all are the best, thanks for the support all through this one :)

Let me know any stray thoughts about the fic down below!


End file.
